Return from Darkness
by Scarpaw
Summary: When they were little, there was an accident. Two kids supposedly lost their third sibling, and their parents divorced after the accident. Now, the two kids are coming back together at one school, and will try to help their third sibling. BLOOPERS UP!
1. Tammy

Here's the first chapter of Return from Darkness.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 1**

A girl leaned over the railing of a boat, watching an island approach. She looked down at the water, a mild looking expression on her face. The girl had emerald green eyes and long, brown hair that reached the middle of her back. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse, an open green blazer, a green skirt and green boots.

As the waves jolted the boat, the girl had to hold onto the railing to keep from falling over the railing.

_**There's a special**__** kind**__** feeling in the air**_

_**It o**__**nly **__**happens **__**at this time of the year**_

The girl jumped at the sound, but reached into her pocket and pulled out a green cell phone.

"Hello?" She said.

_Hi, Tammy! _A voice on the other line said cheerfully. Tammy laughed.

"Hi Roxie," Tammy said, "Why are you calling?"

_I was bored. Our Duel school is no fun since you left!_ Tammy giggled.

"I only left a few days ago Roxie," Tammy said, laughing, "Are you and Jason that lonely?" The girl on the other end, Roxie, laughed.

_No. Jason misses you though. _Roxie said, _He still wants to know how you managed to convince your Mom to let you go to that Japanese Duel School this year. He thought your Mom would say no and that opportunity would get passed to somebody else._

"Well, uh," Tammy said, suddenly nervous.

_Your Mom doesn't even know you're going, does she?_ Roxie questioned Tammy.

"No," Tammy admitted, "But my Mom says no to everything I ask her! I had to literally beg her just to let me join our Duel Academy!" Roxie laughed.

_I remember that scene, _Roxie said, giggling, _If__ I remember correctly, she did say no, and you snuck off on your own. Correct?_

"Yup," Tammy said, "But when I just first mentioned that the school was going to be doing a transfer program with this Japanese school, she started acting all weird. When the papers came for her to fill out to let me go to the school, I hid them from her because she'd probably burn them before I even got to see them." The two girls giggled. A boat horn sounded.

"I got to go Roxie," Tammy said, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yup," Roxie said, before hanging her phone up. Tammy hung her phone up, and slipped it back into her pocket.

When Tammy got off of the boat, she looked up at the school. 'Duel Academy,' Tammy thought to herself cheerfully, 'I'm finally here!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There's chapter 1!!!!! I hope you liked it. Read and review!


	2. Meet the Transfers

Well, here's chapter 2! Read the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 2**

The room was pitch black. There seemed to be no way for light to enter the room, and if there was any way for light to enter, it was certainly covered. There seemed to be two figures in the room.

"Alex, come here," The one person said. It was a gruff voice, probably a male's. By the sound of the voice, the man's age should be estimated around 30 or so.

"Yes, fath- I mean, master?" The other person, Alex, said. By the sound of Alex's voice, Alex had to be a girl. Her voice was light, and it sounded like she was only about 16 years old.

"I'm sending you on a Solo mission," The man said, "You have to capture a target for me." Alex seemed very happy.

"Alive or Dead?" The girl asked.

"Alive. She's going to be bait for someone else." The man said.

"Anyone I need to avoid hurting?" Alex asked.

"Yes," The man said, "You will also be going undercover for this mission." It seemed that the girl gave a curt nod.

"You'll be going to a place called Duel Academy," The man said, "You'll be posing as an Obelisk Blue named Tabitha."

"I understand Master," Alex said, "And my target and one to avoid?"

"Your target is an Obelisk named Alexis Rhodes," The man said, "You need to avoid, at all costs, Jaden Yuki." The girl nodded, and bounded out of the room to get ready and leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All the Duel Academy students were gathered for an announcement. They were told that they were honored to be having five transfers from Duel Academy Branches.

"From West Academy," Chancellor Sheppard said, "We have Axel Brodie!" A boy looking like he was in the army walked out from a door by the stage. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"From East Academy, we have Adrian Gecko!" A boy with Purple hair and stormy gray eyes exited the door.

"From South Academy, we have Jim 'Crocodile' Cook!" A boy with black hair, blue eyes, and a crocodile on his back exited the door.

"From North Academy, we have Jesse Anderson!" No one exited through the door. Murmurs of wonder and confusion erupted throughout the room. Then the door burst open.

In the door way stood a boy with teal colored hair and emerald green eyes. The boy ran down the steps, pausing to talk to Jaden.

"So I'm guessing this is that Pep Rally you guys were talking about, huh?" Jesse asked Jaden. He nodded.

"Yup, and I'm guessing you're Jesse Anderson." Jesse nodded, and ran down the steps and hopped onto the stage.

"Let's try that again," Chancellor Sheppard said, "And this is Jesse Anderson, from North Academy!"

"And now," Sheppard said, "Our last transfer student is Tamantha Sanders from the American Duel Academy!" The girl that walked out instantly tripped over her feet, face planting on the floor. Everybody in the room laughed at the poor girl.

"You gotta say," Hassleberry said, "That girl sure knows how to make an entrance." Jaden nodded, but he also couldn't help but thinking that he had seen this girl before.

When Tammy sat up, she was rubbing her nose. It probably hurt really badly.

"That hurt," She said. She picked herself up and brushed her green skirt off, and walked over next to the other transfers.

"Now," Sheppard said, "Why don't we have an exhibition duel between one of the transfers, and one of our students." Everybody seemed happy.

"We'll have it between Tamantha and our best duelist, Jaden Yuki!" Sheppard announced. When Tammy heard Jaden's name, her eyes narrowed as she instantly picked him out. She seemed familiar with the name "Yuki" but how?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're Tamantha," Jaden said to Tammy. He had managed to somehow find her through the hordes of students leaving the room before the duel.

"You can call me Tammy," Tammy said smiling. Honey brown eyes stared into emerald green ones. The same thought ran through both of their minds. 'Have I seen you before?'

"If you want to know what my deck holds Hero Boy," Tammy added, "You have to wait until the duel. So, I'll see you at the duel!" With that, Tammy disappeared into the horde of students.

"Is she psychic or something?" Jaden muttered to himself before walking off in the opposite direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once outside the school, Tammy pulled out her cell phone and sat underneath a tree. She quickly dialed her friend's, Roxie, number, and held the cell phone up by her ear and listened to her friends ring tone.

_**Remember the feelings**_

_**Remember the Day**_

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

_**My love ran away**_

_Hello?_

"Hi Roxie," Tammy said cheerfully.

_Hi Tammy!__ Why did you call me?_

"Because, I told you I'd call you back, remember?" Tammy said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Oh yeah! Hey wait, let me put this on speaker, so Jason can listen as well. _Roxie said.

"Sure, Roxie."

_Hi Tammy! _Came a male voice, equally cheerful as Tammy's or Roxie's.

"Hi Jason," Tammy said.

_Anything interesting happen so far? _Jason asked.

"Nope." Tammy said, "Just tripped in front of the whole school, that's all!" Jason and Roxie started laughing on the other side of the phone.

_Leave it to you Tammy, _Roxie said, _To fall in front of everybody and not be embarrassed._ All three kids laughed at that.

"I'm also dueling someone," Tammy added.

_Who? _Roxie and Jason asked together.

"Hero Boy." Tammy said. There was a mixed reaction over the phone.

_No fair! _Roxie complained, _I want to duel Hero Boy, and you get to?! Why does the world hate me?!_

"You aren't the one who has had murder attempts on your life Roxie," Tammy remarked.

_Oh well, the world still hates me. _Jason and Tammy both laughed at that.

_Don't worry Tammy,_ Jason said, _You've never lost a duel. Isn't that right, Fairy Girl?_

"Oh shut up," Tammy said playfully into the phone, "Stop calling me that!"

_Nope. _Jason replied; _Catch you later, Fairy Girl! _Before Tammy could retort, Jason had already hung the phone up. Tammy turned her phone off and headed back to the Academy. She didn't want to be late for her duel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There you go, Chapter 2! Next Chapter will be Jaden and Tammy's duel. It might be two parts. I don't know yet. Read and Review!


	3. Fairy Girl vs Hero Boy Part 1

Happy New Year!!!! Here's Chapter 3, the duel between Tammy and Jaden!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 3**

It was now time for the duel between Jaden and Tammy.

"Be prepared, Hero Boy," Tammy said, "I won't go easy on you!" Tammy activated her silver duel disk.

"Well then," Jaden said activating his duel disk, "I won't go easy on you either!"

"Duel!" The two shouted, starting their duel.

**Tammy LP: 4000**

**Jaden LP: 4000**

Up in the stands, Jaden's friends were all excited to see the duel between Jaden and Tammy.

"Jaden's not going to have it easy," Aster said, popping up behind Jaden's friends.

"When did you get here?" Hassleberry asked.

"What do you mean?" Syrus said.

"Tammy's the best at her old school." Aster said, "Because of her cards, they nicknamed her the 'Fairy Duelist' or 'Fairy Girl'. And from what I heard about how she duels, Jaden's not going to have an easy time."

"So she uses Fairy Cards," Alexis said, "This'll be a good duel."

"I'll go first!" Jaden said, drawing his card, "and I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**) in attack mode! I'll set a face down and end my turn." Tammy smiled at Jaden as she drew her card.

"My turn, Hero Boy," Tammy said, "and I'll summon one monster in face-down defense position, and end my turn." Jaden drew his card, starting his turn.

"I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman (**ATK: 800 DEF: 2000**) onto the field in defense mode," Jaden said, "And then I'll attack your face down monster with my Sparkman!" When Sparkman attacked the facedown monster, it didn't disappear as it was destroyed.

"You attacked my Spirit of the Harp, Hero Boy," Tammy said, "And seeing as her defense point are higher than Sparkman's attack points, she stays on the field."

"I'll end my turn," Jaden said, beginning Tammy's turn.

"I'll fuse from my hand, my Forgiving Maiden," Tammy said, "and Marie the Fallen One, to summon St. Joan (**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000**) in attack mode!" A girl in silver armor holding a sword appeared on the field.

"Now," Tammy said, "St. Joan, attack his Sparkman!"

**Tammy LP: 4000**

**Jaden LP: 2800**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Tammy said, placing her card face down.

"My go!" Jaden said, drawing his card, "And I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my hand, to summon my Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman (**ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200**) onto the field in attack mode!" A half green, half red dragon looking monster appeared on Jaden's field.

"And, now I'll play the Field Spell," Jaden said, "Skyscraper!" A huge city erupted around the two duelists.

"And, by its effect," Jaden said, "My hero's get an extra 1000 attack points! Now, Flame Wingman, attack her St. Joan!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK: 3100 DEF: 1200**

"Not so fast, Hero Boy!" Tammy called, "I activate my Trap, Negate Attack! Now your attack is stopped, and your battle phase ends!"

"Fine," Jaden muttered, "I'll end my turn." Tammy smiled, and drew her card.

"I'll play the spell card, Pot of Greed!" Tammy said, a green pot appearing on her field, "And now I get to draw two cards!" Tammy glanced over her hand, and the two cards in her hand. She smiled at the one card she drew.

"I'll now special summon Watapon (**ATK: 200 DEF: 300**) onto the field in defense mode!" Tammy said, smiling.

"Now," Tammy said, "I'll sacrifice Watapon and Spirit of the Harp to summon my Wingweaver (ATK: 2750 DEF: 2400) in attack mode! And, that's not all. I'll now play the Spell Card, Change of Heart! Now, I think it's time for your Flame Wingman to join his new master."

"What!" Jaden said. Tammy smiled at Jaden.

"Now, Wingweaver," Tammy said, "Destroy his Clayman!" Dust flew everywhere as Clayman was destroyed.

"Now," Tammy said, "Flame Wingman, attack your former master!"

"Jaden's going to lose!"Syrus said from the stands.

"No," Hassleberry said, "The sarge has something up his sleeve, be sure of that."

"I activate my Trap," Jaden said, "A Hero Emerges! Now, pick a card, any card. If it's a monster, I get to summon it, and if it isn't a monster, well you know the outcome." Tammy smiled.

"I pick the far right," Tammy said, her green eyes sparkling, "Okay Hero Boy?"

"Too bad for you," Jaden said, "You picked a monster! Now I'm able to special summon Elemental Hero Neos (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**) onto the field in attack mode! And seeing as he's an Elemental Hero, he get's 1000 more attack points!"

**Elemental Hero Neos: ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000**

As the two attacks collided, dust flew around everywhere. When it cleared, only Neos was standing of the two that attacked.

**Tammy LP: ****36****00**

**Jaden LP: 2800**

"I'll place one card face down, and end my turn." Tammy said, with a small smirk on her face. Jaden drew his card, and started his turn.

"I summon my Neospacian Air Hummingbird (**ATK: 800 DEF: 600**) onto the field in attack mode!" Jaden said, "And now, Neos, Air Hummingbird, Contact Fusion! Now I'm able to summon Elemental Hero Air Neos (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**) onto the field in attack mode!"

"I activate my Trap!" Tammy said cheerfully, "Bottomless Trap Hole! Since you just special summoned a monster with more than 1500 attack points, your Air Neos is destroyed and removed from play, Hero Boy."

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Jaden said, ending his turn.

"My turn!" Tammy said cheerfully, "And I'll play Defusion! Separating my St. Joan into Forgiving Maiden (**ATK: 850 DEF: 2000**) and Marie the Fallen One (**ATK: 1700**** DEF: 2000**). I'll put them on the field in defense mode. Now, I'll summon my Mokey Mokey in defense mode! But, these three monsters won't stay long. I'll now play Quick-Summon! Now I'll sacrifice Forgiving Maiden, Marie the Fallen One, and Mokey Mokey, to summon my Moisture Creature (**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2900**) in attack mode!" A creature that looked like a bubble holding an umbrella and ray gun appeared on Tammy's field.

"And because of Moisture Creature's special effect," Tammy added, "All the magic and trap cards on your field get destroyed! Meaning your face down and Skyscraper get destroyed!" Jaden's face down disappeared off of the field, and the buildings around the two disappeared, crumbling.

"Now," Tammy said, "I'll have my Wingweaver destroy your Clayman!" This seemed to be the end for Jaden.

"I'll place one card face down," Tammy said, "And end my turn." Everybody was shocked.

"What!?" Chazz said, "Why didn't she attack?! She could've won and finally beat that slacker!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to win just yet," Alexis said, "Maybe she wants to see more of Jaden's deck."

"My turn then," Jaden said, drawing his card, "I summon Neospacian Grand Mole (**ATK: 900 DEF: 600**) in attack mode! Now, Grand Mole, attack her Moisture Creature!" Tammy seemed shocked.

"What!" She exclaimed, "Your monster has way less attack points than my Moisture Creature! My monster won't be destroyed." Jaden smiled.

"Grand Mole has a special effect," Jaden said, "When he attacks a monster, both monsters are sent back to our hands." Tammy nodded, understanding what Jaden said as her monster and Jaden's monster were sent back to their hands.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said. Tammy drew her card.

"I summon," Tammy said, "Dancing Fairy (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000) in attack mode! Then, I'll equip her with the Equip Spell, Silver Bow and Arrow, causing her attack and defense to go up by 300!"

**Dancing Fairy: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1300**

"Now, Dancing Fairy, attack Hero Boy directly!" Tammy said.

**Tammy LP: ****36****00**

**Jaden LP: ****800**

"Now," Tammy said, "Wingweaver, finish him off!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'll end it there. I may get killed, but oh well. I'm going to give you a choice: Does Jaden win? Or does Tammy win? It's all up to you. So, Read and review!


	4. Fairy Girl vs Hero Boy Part 2

Well I'm back! And, I have the shocking conclusion to Jaden and Tammy's duel! So, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 4**

Everybody thought Jaden was going to lose the duel. It seemed obvious, except they forgot one thing: his face down.

"I play my face down!" Jaden said, "Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! Now I'm able to special summon Winged Kuriboh (**ATK: 300 DEF: 200**) onto the field in defense mode!" Winged Kuriboh appeared onto the field, but as destroyed as Wingweaver struck.

"I'll end my turn," Tammy said. That was a close one. Jaden would've lost if he hadn't activated his spell card in time. Jaden drew a card and started his turn.

"I'll play the Spell Card," Jaden said, "Fake Hero! Now, I'm able to special summon Elemental Hero Neos (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**)(1) onto the field in attack mode from my hand! However, he isn't able to attack this turn. Then, I'll play the spell card, Contact Soul! Now, I'm able to summon a Neospacian from my hand, grave, or deck. And I'll summon my Neospacian Flare Scarab (**ATK: 500 DEF: 500**) onto the field in attack mode! And, I'll summon my Neospacian Grand Mole (**ATK: 900 DEF: 300**) onto the field in attack mode." As Tammy watched Jaden summon all these monsters, a thought ran across her mind.

'If he's able to fuse Neos and one of his Neospacians without a fusion summon,' Tammy thought, 'then he must be planning to fuse all three of them!'

"Now," Jaden said, "Neos, Flare Scarab, Grand Mole, triple contact fusion! Form Elemental Hero Magma Neos (**ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**)! And, he has a special effect, for every Magic and Trap cards on the field, he gains 400 attack points. And right now, there's one. That's your Equip Spell, Silver Bow and Arrow."

**Elemental Hero Magma Neos: ATK: 3400 DEF: 2500**

"Now," Jaden said, "Magma Neos, attack her Dancing Fairy!" Tammy held her duel disk over her face as her Fairy was destroyed.

**Tammy LP: 2200**

**Jaden LP: 800**

"Then I'll play," Jaden said, "The spell card Contact Out! This splits my Magma Neos back into Neos, Grand Mole, and Flare Scarab. Then, I'll send Neos to the grave to activate my Spell, Gift of Martyr. I'll equip to my Flare Scarab, causing it to gain all of Neos's attack points."

**Neospacian Flare Scarab: ATK: 3000 DEF: 500**

"And don't forget," Jaden said, "Flare Scarab gains 400 attack points for each Magic and Trap card on the field. And since there's one, he gains 400 attack points."

**Neospacian Flare Scarab: ATK: 34****00 DEF: 500**

"Flare Scarab," Jaden called, "Attack her Wingweaver!"

**Tammy LP: 15****50**

**Jaden LP: 800**

"And I still have Grand Mole to attack with," Jaden said, "So, Grand Mole, attack Tammy directly!"

**Tammy LP: 450**

**Jaden LP: 800**

"I'll place one card face down," Jaden said, "and end my turn."

**Flare Scarab: ATK: 900 DEF: 500**

'Okay, Tammy think,' Tammy thought, 'Think. He has 800 life points, and you have 450. He has two monsters and a face down, while you have nothing on your field. What should I do?' Tammy scanned her hand, and her eyes widened at something.

'Perfect,' she thought, 'I can do this.'

"I'll discard my Moisture Creature from my hand," Tammy said, "To activate my Magic Card, Cost Down! Now, all the levels of the monsters in my hand get lowered by two! Now, I'll summon my Ocubeam (**ATK: 1550 DEF: 1650**) onto the field in attack mode!" A weird looking dust bunny with one eye appeared onto the field.

"Now," Tammy said, "Ocubeam, attack his Grand Mole!" As the two monsters attacked, they each were sent back to the owners' hand.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Tammy said. Jaden drew his card.

"Flare Scarab," Jaden said, "attack Tammy directly!"

"Jaden's going to win!" Syrus said. Everybody nodded in agreement. Up where the other transfers were watching, others didn't think so.

"The little Sheila has something up her sleeve," Jim said, "She wouldn't purposely leave herself undefended when there was a monster with more attack points than her life points on the field."

Down on the dueling platform Tammy smirked. She definitely had something up her sleeve.

"I activate my Trap," Tammy said, "Dimension Wall! Now you take the damage I was supposed to take." Jaden gasped.

"That means," He said.

"You lose Hero Boy," Tammy finished, smiling.

**Tammy LP: 450**

**Jaden LP: 0000**

Everybody seemed to be in shock after Jaden lost. They couldn't believe it. Jaden never lost before, except, well, to Aster and Zane, but this was different! Way different.

As the holograms disappeared, Tammy walked over to Jaden. She held out her hand to Jaden. Jaden grasped it and shook it.

"That was a great duel Hero Boy," Tammy said smiling, "You were more of a challenge than I thought."

"You were no walk in the park either," Jaden said, also smiling. Was it just Alexis, or did they seem the same?

As Alexis stared at the two kids shaking hands on the platform, something started forming. Alexis seemed to notice a similarity. But what?

'I should see what I can find out about Tammy,' Alexis thought to herself, 'Something doesn't seem quite right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A girl stood by the railing of a boat, letting the sea breeze blow her hair around. The girl had brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and emerald green eyes. She seemed to be confused about something.

"Why?" she muttered to herself, "Why did he pick me for this job? Why am I so special?" The girl shook her head.

"Things will become clear," she said to herself, "I just have to find the girl, and take her back to Master. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Too bad she didn't know how wrong she was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

1- This move is perfectly legal. Whenever Jaden does Contact Fusion, the cards get sent back to his deck. So, no complaining!

Well, there's the end of Tammy and Jaden's duel. The ending might've been cliché, but I don't care. Jaden doesn't need to win all the time. So, read and review! All flames will be sent to burn Chazz.


	5. Alexis in Shock

Well, right here is chapter 5!!! Read and enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 5**

'Time to do some research on Tamantha Sanders,' Alexis thought to herself as she sat down in front of a computer in the library.

'Let's see,' Alexis thought after she typed the name "Tamantha Sanders" on Google.

The results were few. They all read random things. Mostly about her winning duels at her school. One title though, caught her eye.

It read: **Hostage Situation at School; ****Student ****Rescues Friends.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tammy and Jaden walked down the hall together, with Jesse next to them. They seemed to be going over the duel.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your no-lose streak, Hero Boy," Tammy said to Jaden, "I really am." Jaden smiled and laughed.

"It's no big deal," he said, "I only ever lost twice; once to Syrus's older brother, Zane, and to Aster."

"Never heard of him," Tammy said. Jaden seemed surprised.

"Who?" he asked, "Zane or Aster?"

"Aster," Tammy said, "'Cause isn't Zane that guy who kept losing all those duels then turned evil?" Jaden nodded. Tammy shrugged.

"It's a shame." She said, "I was a fan of his for a little while. Not anymore. He's gone Goth, and it creeps me out. Or did he go Emo? I can't tell the two apart." Jesse and Jaden laughed at Tammy's cluelessness.

"I don't know," Jaden and Jesse said.

"Why do you keep calling me Hero Boy?" Jaden asked Tammy suddenly.

"It's something that kids at my school do." Tammy said, "We give each other nicknames based on our decks. I'm Fairy Girl at my school; my best friend Roxie is Pyro Girl, and our other friend Jason, is Thunder Boy."

"And how did I get looped into this?" Jaden asked. Tammy laughed.

"My friends I call you that because of your deck," Tammy said, "and seeing as you saved the world. Twice." Tammy looked at the clock on her cell phone.

"I got to go." Tammy said, "I promised Roxie and Jason I would call after our duel, and I have to call before it's too late their time to call. I'll see you later Jaden!" With that, Tammy ran off down the hall.

While Tammy was running down the hall, she ran into someone. She didn't pause to get a good look at who it was, she just mumbled, "Sorry" to the person, and kept running down the hall.

"Jerk," the girl muttered, and kept walking down the hall, she passed Jaden and Jesse. As they passed her they did a double take.

"I thought you were going to go call your friends Tammy," Jesse said finally, staring at the girl. The girl had brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer; open with a white shirt underneath. She was wearing the traditional blue mini skirt, and she had blue boots on that reached her knees.

"Excuse me," she said, "Do I know you?"

"Stop joking with us Tammy," Jaden said, "How did you change outfits so fast?" The girl looked positively puzzled.

"Um…" the girl said, "I think you have me confused with another person my name is Al- I mean, my name is Tabitha. I'm new here." The girl flashed Jaden a smile and then added, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Jesse," Jesse answered, "Jesse Anderson." The girl shook Jesse's hand, and then looked towards Jaden with a look that said, "And you?"

"I'm Jaden," Jaden answered, "Jaden Yuki. It's great to see new students here. Maybe we could duel sometime." Tabitha narrowed her eyes for a moment, and then sighed.

"Maybe," she said casually, before walking off again. As Tabitha walked away, she thought, 'He certainly seems like a bright one. The other one, I might have to watch out for though.' Tabitha sighed again and kept walking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alexis moved the mouse and clicked on the link to the article.

**Hostage Situation at School; Student Rescues Friends**

The article read:

15 year old Tamantha Sanders had rescued her friends from a hostage situation from her school. No one knows the reason of why her friends were taken captive or why, in the whole room, her friends were picked as the targets. Nobody knows who their captor was either. All that was described of the man was that he wore a long black cloak that had a black hood covering his face. None of the three kids would describe what happened during the duel even after Tamantha had been released from the hospital. When reports of this became public, young Tamantha's mother, Alicia, had made an appearance at the school insisting that her daughter leave the school. This resulted in a fight by the heliport at the school where Tamantha refused to go home with her mother. Tamantha claimed that she wouldn't go back home even if her mother forcibly drug her back home.

It was said by the Chancellor of the school that Tamantha, or Tammy by what her friends call her, had never been on good terms with her mother. Tammy had claimed that all she ever wanted to do was duel, and her mother wouldn't even let her do that. She said that she had to sneak out and enroll in the school without her mother knowing. When her mother had found out, Tammy had a fight then with her mother about staying in the school. The fight ended when Tammy's friends broke in and insisted Tammy stay. The fight after Tammy was released from the hospital also ended when Tammy's friends, Roxie and Jason, entered the fight and stopped it by insisting that no one was hurt.

At home, it is said young Tammy was living alone with just her mother. Upon being questioned, Alicia said that her husband had died after Tammy was born, but Tammy squashed that idea after butting in on the interview by saying that her mother divorced when she was six. Tammy insisted that she found pictures of her, her mother, her father, and two other kids she didn't know, and her mother insisted on being cousins.

**Click Here for More Information on Tammy's Home Life and Family.**

Curious, Alexis clicked the link to find out more about Tammy.

Tammy's family had been all a mystery until records were found about Alicia Sanders old marriage with her last husband, Jonathan. It is said that Jonathan is indeed still alive, but unmarried. He is said to have a boy about Tammy's age that goes to a Duel School near Domino City.

'That's weird,' Alexis thought, 'That means she must be related to someone here at Duel Academy, seeing this is the only Duel School near Domino City.' Alexis continued to read the article.

It's said that there had been an accident years ago that caused Alicia and Jonathan to divorce, and she didn't elaborate on it. The kids had gone to Duel Prep school in Domino when they were still a family in Japan. There was a third sibling, but Alicia wouldn't say much about that sibling. The accident that had caused Jonathan and Alicia to divorce was because of a hostage situation at a duel they had gone to see and a young girl had been kidnapped. The family had gone by Jonathan's last name and not by Alicia's last name like she is now with her daughter. Down below is the picture of the family after the accident.

Alexis's eyes widened as she saw a young couple, a male standing slightly taller than his wife. He had shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes. The girl had emerald green eyes and short brown hair as well. The two kids were about the same age, probably twins. The girl had short brown hair, and emerald green eyes. More than likely Tammy; her brother had shaggy brown hair like his father, and honey brown eyes. The boy reminded her of Jaden. Alexis continued to read the article. As she did, what she read caused her jaw to drop in amazement.

The family is no doubt one of the most prestigious family's all through Domino. The family members' names in order are: Jonathan, Alicia, Tamantha, and Jaden Yuki.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm so evil. Well, there you go! Chapter 5, and a pretty good shock to Alexis. Not bad if you ask me. So now, Read and Review!


	6. Confrontations

Here's Chapter 6. I hope you're all happy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 6**

Alexis sat there, gawking at the screen for a moment before shaking her head.

"No way," she muttered, "No way. Jaden and Tammy couldn't be related, could they?" She studied the picture closely, and then read the caption under the picture again. The last two names clearly stated Tamantha and Jaden Yuki. But it couldn't be possible, could it?

"Then again," Alexis muttered, "We don't know much about Jaden's home life, so this could be true." Alexis sighed and shook her head. 'This is so confusing!' Alexis thought to herself, 'There's only one person I can talk to if I want to know if this really is true.' With that, Alexis clicked off of the internet and left to go talk to that person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alexis found Tammy sitting on a branch in a tree close to the Slifer Dorms. She was talking on a cell phone, and seemed to be giggling. A lot. She was probably talking to one of her friends.

"Yeah," Tammy said, "And then he went and attacked me with his Neospacian Magma Neos! Aw, it was such a sweet duel Roxie! You should've been here." Tammy paused, probably listening to her friend's reaction. Alexis stood in front of the tree Tammy was in and stared up at her. Tammy stared back at her, a blank expression bore on her face. It seemed odd to Alexis. Just a second ago, she had an excited expression on her face.

"I gotta go Roxie," Tammy said suddenly, "I'll finish telling you about the duel later. Alright? Talk to you later." Tammy closed her eyes and shut the phone, and slipped it back into her pocket. She sighed, and opened her eyes as she jumped off of the branch she was on. She landed perfectly on her feet, not at all like the klutz Alexis thought Tammy was when she first saw her.

"What do you want?" Tammy asked. Alexis was taken aback by the sudden question, but shook it off. She had to remember why she had come in the first place: to find out more about hers and Jaden's family.

"How come you didn't tell anybody you were related to Jaden?" Alexis asked. Tammy gave off a faint smile, and closed her eyes, tilting her head back.

"So you want to know about my relation to Hero Boy, huh?" Tammy said softly. Alexis nodded eyes full of curiosity. Tammy gave a small laugh before answering.

"Well, here's how to put it simply," Tammy said, "We aren't related. Simple as that. Now run off, to annoy somebody else." Alexis shook her head, refusing to move.

"No." Alexis said firmly, "You are related to Jaden. And I want to know why you didn't tell anybody. Let alone Jaden. How are you even related to him?" Tammy threw Alexis a dirty look.

"It's none of Jaden's business," Tammy said, shocking Alexis by using his real name, "if he doesn't remember his poor little triplet sister. That night, ten years ago, was the cause of us being split even though we didn't want to. Our parents forced the split on us, not even asking how we felt about it. From that day on, we weren't even able to stay in touch. Jaden stayed here in Domino, while my Mom and I went off to a small town in America near a duel school."

"Why were you split?" Alexis asked, "Why didn't your parents let you keep in touch?" Tammy rolled her eyes.

"God you are nosy," Tammy said, "I don't know why my parents didn't let us keep in touch. The reason we were split was because our other sibling was kidnapped. She's probably dead by now." Tears started welling up in Tammy's eyes. She wiped them away and stared at Alexis. "We were close, Jaden, my sister and I. I was the youngest, and Jaden was the oldest out of us three." Tears welled up in Tammy's eyes again. She shook her head, letting the tears fall from her face before she wiped them away.

"I'm leaving," Tammy said suddenly, "I already told you more than you need to know. My family is none of your business, and, anything else you probably dug up while you were searching for information. Just forget about all of that. And, if you tell Jaden that I'm his sister, I will personally make you life living Hell. He should figure it out on his own, or not at all, unless I tell him. Got it?" She spat that last part in a voice that was so filled with venom, Alexis took a step back and nodded.

"Good." Tammy said, suddenly cheerful, "It was nice talking to you!" Tammy ran off.

"God," Alexis said to herself, "Does she have multiple personality disorder? Or is she bipolar? Sheesh, that girl needs help." Alexis shook her head, and walked back towards her dorm.

While she was walking back to her dorm, she ran into someone.

"Sorry," Alexis said to the girl. She looked at the girl for a second. Brown hair reaching the middle of her back, emerald green eyes, it was Tammy!

"What are you doing out here, Tammy?" Alexis suddenly asked. The girl looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?" she said, "I'm not Tammy. Like I told those boys earlier, my name is Tabitha."

"Sorry," Alexis apologized, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. My name's Alexis by the way. Alexis Rhodes." Tabitha gave a small smirk, but hid it quickly.

"I'm new here," she said as innocent as a bird, "And I've gotten lost trying to find the girls' dorm. Could you help me find the dorm?"

"Sure," Alexis said. No use being rude to a new girl.

As they walked off, Alexis never noticed the evil smirk creeping up on Tabitha's face. She had something evil in mind. Something very evil.

'Gotcha,' Tabitha thought to herself, 'All I have to do is get you to come quietly, and my mission is complete.' With that, the two walked deeper into the dark forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there's Chapter 6! Read and Review!


	7. Mysterious Alex

Well, here's chapter 7! Read, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 7**

Tabitha stared out her dorm window, tapping the windowsill with a bored expression on her face watching the rain fall. Her thoughts on the other hand, showed a different type of emotion.

'Damn that Alexis!' she thought, 'I was so close to getting her, but no. God, she's going to be a hard one to get to come with me. There should be a way to get her to come see me… Maybe if I surprise her, by using my black cloak. No use letting her know little ol' Tabby is a bad girl named Alex.' A smirk crept up onto Tabby's face as she got an idea.

Tabby reached for her notebook and started scribbling something on the paper. In the distance, thunder cracked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alexis was lying on her bed flipping through a magazine when a piece of paper slipped under her door. She picked the note up, and opened her door looking down the hallway. She didn't see anybody except for Tammy, who was walking to her dorm.

Alexis sighed and closed her door, reentering her room. She walked over to her bed and sat on it, and opened it.

The note read,

_Alexis,_

_Please meet me by __the lake in the woods in a half an hour_

_From,_

The name however, was scribbled out. Alexis smiled. 'It's probably Jaden,' she thought to herself. She picked up her umbrella, and left the dorm heading for the lake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tammy's P.O.V**

I was sitting on my bed staring aimlessly at the white dots on the ceiling when I heard footsteps going past my room. Curious, I stood up and walked over to my door and peered out of it.

Outside my room was Alexis, heading off to somewhere in the rain. Where to? Maybe if I follow her I'll find out. Nah, she'd probably notice me and yell at me. Then again, it'd be a good way to get back at her for snooping around my past. Well, it seems I just talked myself in to it!

I slipped into my green jacket and followed Alexis out of the dorm. Surprisingly, she was easy to follow. Hell, I probably could've walking right next to her, and she wouldn't notice me.

When we reached a lake in the woods, Alexis stopped. Fearing she had figured out I was following her, I scrambled up the closest tree, and watch the scene through the rain. Alexis just stood there, as if waiting for something… or someone.

Suddenly, a figure in a black cloak jumped down from one of the trees.

"So I see you actually came," the voice said. Alexis jumped, and seemed as if she was expecting someone else.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked, fear in her voice. The figure took a step closer.

"That's none of your business." The figure said, the voice was definitely a girls' voice, "My master has plans for you, and that's all you need to know." Alexis took another step back.

"I'm not going with you," she said. Who was this girl? And why did she seem so familiar?

"Let's make a deal," the girl said, "We duel, and you win, I'll leave you alone. I win, and you come with me, no struggling or fighting. Got it?" The girl activated her duel disk.

"Only if you tell me your name," Alexis said, activating her duel disk. The girl shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter if you know my name," the girl said casually, "But if you're so insistent on knowing it, it's Alex. Now, Alexis, get your game on!"

"Duel!" the two girls shouted, drawing their cards, and life points shooting up to 4000

**Alexis LP: 4000**

**Alex LP: 4000**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I'll leave the duel for next chapter. I don't want to type any more. And, I want to bug you guys. Read and Review!


	8. Cybers vs Dragons Part 1

I'm back, with the first part of Alex's and Alexis's duel! So, read and enjoy the duel!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 8**

"Duel!"

**Alexis LP: 4000**

**Alex LP: 4000**

"I'll start blondie," Alex said, "and I summon my Petit Dragon (**ATK: 600 DEF: 700**) onto the field in defense mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn." A green, statue like dragon appeared on Alex's field, along with two face down cards.

"My turn," Alexis said, "And I summon my Cyber Tutu (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 800**) in attack mode! I place one card face down and end my turn." A ballerina appeared on Alexis's field along with a face down card.

Up in Tammy's tree, she watched the duel in amazement. She seemed to be enjoying the duel.

"I summon," Alex said, "My Mirage Dragon (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 600**) in attack mode! Now, Mirage Dragon, attack her Cyber Tutu!" Alexis smirked. Alex had fell into her trap.

"I activate my trap!" Alexis said, "Doble Passe! Now, instead of my Cyber Tutu being attacked, I get attacked directly instead!"

**Alexis LP: 2400**

**Alex LP: 4000**

Tammy nearly fell out of the tree she was in. Why would Alexis do a move like that?

"I end my turn," Alex said, her emotions hidden by her tone of voice, and the hood covering her face.

"I'll draw," Alexis said, "And I'll play Polymerization from my hand to fuse together Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon my Cyber Blader (**ATK: 2100 DEF: 800**) in attack mode! And my Blader has a special effect. Seeing as you have two monsters on your field, her attack points double!"

**Cyber Blader: ATK: 4200 DEF: 800**

"Now," Alexis said, "Cyber Blader, attack her Petit Dragon!" Alex shielded herself with her duel disk when her Petit Dragon was destroyed.

"But," Alexis said, "Don't think I've forgotten about my Cyber Tut. She has her own special effect. You see, when there are no monsters on the field with lower attack points than her, she is able to attack you directly! So, Cyber Tutu, attack Alex directly!"

**Alexis LP: 2400**

**Alex LP: 3000**

"My Blader's attack points go back down," Alexis said, "since you don't control two monsters anymore."

**Cyber Blader: ATK: 2100 DEF: 800**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Alexis said, and Alex draw her turn. When she did, she seemed to brighten up.

"I summon the monster," Alex said, "Lord of Dragons (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100**) onto the field in attack mode. The fun doesn't end there though. I now play the Spell Card, Flute of Summoning Dragon! I can only activate this card when Lord of Dragons is on the field, and it allows me to special summon two dragons from my hand! So, I choose to summon my Ryu-Ran (**ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600**) and Hyozanryu (**ATK: 2100 DEF: 2800**) onto the field in attack mode!" A dragon in an eggshell and a glittering dragon seemingly made out of diamond appeared onto the field alongside a surly looking Spellcaster with a dragon head skull over his head, and a cloak billowing out from him.

"Now," Alex said, "Lord of Dragons, attack her Cyber Tutu!" As Cyber Tutu was destroyed, dust blew all around. Thunder rumbled and lightening crackled as Alex's hood was blown back. Alexis gasped, and Tammy fell out of the tree as the lightening illuminated Alex's face. Alexis recognized that face.

Alex was really Tabitha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hahahaha, I'm so dead. Oh well, Next part of the duel will be up soon, promise!


	9. Cybers vs Dragons Part 2

See? I'm back! And I have Chapter 9 with me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 9**

"Tabitha!?" Alexis said shocked, and Tabby just smirked at her evilly.

"My name's not Tabitha blondie," Alex spat, "My real name is Alex, Rhodes and my master has plans for you."

**Alexis LP: 2200**

**Alex LP: 3000**

"Ow," Tabby said, rubbing her head, picking herself up off of the ground, "That really hurt." Alexis whipped around to face Tammy.

"You followed me?!" Alexis snapped, and Tammy nodded.

"Um, excuse me?" Alex said, not bothering to hide her impatience, "I think I should get on with my turn." Alexis turned and started to pay attention to the duel.

"Now, where was I?" Alex said, "Oh yes, I remember now. Ryu-Ran, destroy her Cyber Blader!"

**Alexis LP: 2100**

**Alex LP: 3000**

Alex smirked.

"Well," she said scornfully, "Alexis, this seems to be the end. Hyozanryu, attack Alexis directly!"

"Not so fast!" Alexis said, "I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Now your attack is stopped, and your battle phase ends." Alex glared at Alexis.

"I end my turn," Alex said, and Alexis drew her card.

"First," Alexis said, "I'll play the Warrior Returning Alive spell to let me bring Cyber Tutu (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 800**) back from the grave in attack mode. She won't stay long though, I'm sacrificing her to play the Spell Card, Prima Light, to summon my Cyber Prima (**ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600**) onto the field in attack mode." Alex smirked.

"And I think it's about time to let you know something." Alex said, "My Lord of Dragons has a special effect. While he's on the field, you can't target any of my dragons as your target. Only him."

"Well then," Alexis said, "Cyber Prima, attack her Lord of Dragons!"

**Alexis LP: 2100**

**Alex LP: 1900**

Tammy smiled. Alexis was really going to win this duel!

"I place one card face down," Alexis said, "and end my turn." Alex drew her card.

"I activate my trap," Alex said, "Just Desserts! Now, you take 500 points of damage for each monster on my side of the field." Alexis smirked.

"Not so fast!" Alexis said, "I activate my trap, Hallowed Life Barrier! Now I don't take any damage at all this turn!" Alex grimaced.

'This girl is tough' Alex thought, 'I'm not having an easy time.'

"I end my turn," Alex said.

'You can do it,' Tammy thought, 'You can do it Alexis. Beat this bitch.'

"I equip my Cyber Prima with Equip Spell Angel Wings," Alexis said, "This now allows her to deal you an extra 300 points of damage to you when she attacks! Now, Prima, attack her Mirage Dragon!"

**Alexis LP: 2100**

**Alex LP: 1200**

"And," Alexis said, "Don't forget that you take 300 extra points damage also." Alex yelped in pain as she took 300 extra points of damage.

**Alexis LP: 2100**

**Alex LP: 900**

'I need to beat this girl,' Alex said, 'at any cost. Maybe I should bring that card out.'

"I end my turn," Alexis said. Alex drew her card, and smiled.

"Well," she said, "It's been a fun duel and all, by this turn is your last Alexis."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Alexis said, but Alex only laughed at her.

"First," Alex said, "I sacrifice both my Hyozanryu and Ryu-Ran to summon my Barrel Dragon (**ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200**) in attack mode! Now, Barrel Dragon, destroy her Cyber Prima!" Dust flew everywhere as Prima was destroyed.

**Alexis LP: 1800**

**Alex LP: 900**

Alex smirked, Tammy and Alexis both knew this wasn't the end.

"Now," she said, "I activate the Spell Card, Double Attack! This card allows my Barrel Dragon to attack twice this turn if I send one card monster card to the graveyard." Tammy and Alexis gasped.

"That means-" Tammy started.

"You lose blondie," Alex finished, "Now; I'll send one monster card to the graveyard. Barrel Dragon, finish Alexis off!"

**Alexis LP: 0000**

**Alex LP: 900**

"I lost," Alexis said. Tammy walked in front of Alexis.

"You're not taking her!" Tammy said, "Why do you even need her? She hasn't done anything to you!" Alex smirked, and "tsk, tsk, tsked" her sadly.

"Sorry Tammy," Alex said, "But my Master wants her, so I'm following his orders. So I have one last thing to say to you," Alex disappeared and reappeared next to Tammy, "Nighty-Night." Alex gave Tammy a swift chop to the back of the neck, and Tammy fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You're next blondie," Alex said, and did the same thing to Alexis as she did with Tammy. Alex then picked Alexis up and disappeared with her, leaving Tammy unconscious on the ground in the rain.

What was going to happen to Alexis?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tada! Chapter 9 is done! Finally! Well, Read and Review!


	10. Message

Here Iam, back with Chapter 10!!! Well, go on, and read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 10**

At lunch the next day, Tammy was poking at her food, a darkened expression on her face. When she had regained consciousness last night, she had gone back to her dorm trying to tell herself that it was just a crazy dream, a nightmare. What happened last night didn't happen. However, telling herself that didn't make it true.

"Hey," Jesse said, sitting next to Tammy, and Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry joining her at the table, "Have any of you seen Alexis lately? She wasn't here at all." Tammy's head snapped up immediately when Alexis was mentioned.

"Are you sure she isn't sick?" Jaden said, "Or just overslept?" Jesse laughed.

"No Jay," Jesse said, "that's more of something you'd do. And come to think of it, I haven't seen Tabby at ll."

"Neither have I," Jaden said, "Where can Alexis and Tabby be?" Tammy's attention turned back to her plate, her hair covering her eyes and most of her face.

"I know," Tammy muttered quietly. Everybody immediately turned towards Tammy.

'I knew I should've kept my mouth shut,' Tammy thought.

"What happened to them?" Jaden asked, and Tammy sighed.

"Well," Tammy said nervously, averting her eyes from the group, "Alexis was kidnapped." She waited for their reaction. It was almost instant.

"What!" the guys shouted, and Tammy nodded.

"What about Tabby then?" Jaden asked. Tammy was confused.

"Who's Tabby?" Tammy asked curiously. The name seemed familiar to her, but she didn't quite remember from where.

"She's a new student," Jaden said, "She's in Obelisk Blue, and she looks an awful lot like you." Tammy pondered for a moment. If the girl had brown hair and green eyes, that description fit only one person.

"Well," Tammy said, "you see, um…" Tammy was stalling, trying to figure out a way to put this.

"Well cadet?" Hassleberry said, "What are you trying to get at?" Tammy gulped nervously.

"Well," Tammy said again, "I only recognize that name because that's what Alexis called that girl." The guys were confused.

"What girl?" Jaden asked.

"That girl Alexis dueled last night," Tammy answered.

"Why was she dueling Tabitha?" Jaden asked. Tammy sighed.

"Because," Tammy said, "Tabby isn't really Tabby."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Tabby's real name is Alex," Tammy said, "And she said that she was after Alexis for her Master." The boys were confused.

"Why was Alex after Alexis?" Jesse asked. Tammy smacked her forehead.

"Why are all the cute ones dumb?" she muttered to herself. Thankfully, no one heard her comment.

"I don't know!" Tammy said, "Alex refused to tell Alexis. My best guess is that Alexis is just bait for someone. More than likely somebody she is friends with."

"So you mean one of us?" Jaden asked, and Tammy nodded.

"Her family or friends," Tammy said, and then thought for a moment, "Hmm… Strange." The boys were confused.

"What's strange?" Jesse asked.

"The same exact thing happened to me last year." Tammy said, "My best friend Roxie was kidnapped, and me and my friend Jason had to rescue her from this guy. I don't really remember his name though… I think it started with an "X"."

"So what does this mean?" Jesse asked. Tammy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Tammy answered, "I was nearly killed when I rescued Roxie. I think that man said he was going to kill me for revenge or something." The boys sweat dropped, except for Jaden.

"And you can actually stay calm about that?" Hassleberry asked, and Tammy nodded. Tammy looked like she was thinking for a second, and her eyes widened in something that seemed like fear.

'No way,' she thought, 'he can't possibly be after Jaden, can he? There's only one way to find out.' Tammy took a deep breath.

"Jaden," she said, turning to Jaden, "Give me your PDA."

"Sure thing," he said, handing her his PDA, "But why do you need it?" Tammy focused her eyes on the PDA screen, seemingly scrolling through something. She smirked when she found what she was looking for.

"For this," Tammy said, showing a message. Everybody read is.

It read:

_Jaden,_

_We have someone very close to you in our possession. If you ever want to see her again, meet us in the old warehouse just outside of Domino. If you refuse to meet us, well, let's just say your friend won't be in a very good possession._

_Meet us at the warehouse in one week, or your little girlfriend is coming back in a box._

_From,_

_Time will Tell_

Everybody's eyes widened at the last part of the message.

"So he's basically saying that if Jaden doesn't show up, he's going to kill Alexis?" Jesse said, and Tammy nodded.

"So why can't we just call the police and let them take care of this guy?" Syrus said.

"Because," Tammy said, "They'll just think we're a bunch of kids playing a prank. We need to take care of this ourselves." Jaden and Jesse nodded.

"Well," Jaden said, "What do we do first?" He directed this question towards Tammy.

"Well," Tammy said, standing up, "I think we should go to Sheppard and get a ride of this island. That way, we can meet up with some people, and rescue Alexis."

"Meet up with what people?" Jesse asked, and Tammy smirked.

"My friends," Tammy said, "Roxie and Jason. They'll be a big help. Roxie knows exactly what that man will be doing to Alexis while he's waiting for Jaden."

"And Jason?" Jesse asked, and Tammy smiled.

"He'll be coming because he won't let Roxie go by herself." Tammy said, "Now, come on, we need to go talk to Sheppard." Everybody nodded, and left the cafeteria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there you go. Chapter 10 is done. Next Chapter you will find out what happens to Alexis. Maybe up anywhere from in a couple hours to Friday. (Picking, picking. I won't make you wait that long.) Read and Review!


	11. Bittersweet

Here's Chapter 11. See, you knew I wouldn't make you wait until Friday.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX.**** If I did, you might as well have said**** good bye to Adrian. He would've been killed by a meteorite.**

**Chapter 11**

When Alexis regained consciousness, she was in a dank cell. It had bars, and she was currently locked in it. When she looked around, she saw a girl about her age sitting on a chair in the room.

The girl had long, silver hair and silver colored eyes. She wore a silver tank top, and a silver skirt. She had silver colored boots, and dangling from her earlobes were, surprise, silver hoops. On her left arm was a silver duel disk. She smirked when she saw that Alexis was up.

"So you're up girl," the girl spat, "about time." Alexis was frightened.

"Who are you?" Alexis said, "What do you want with me?" The girl just laughed at Alexis.

"Don't worry girl, you'll find out soon." The girl said, "My name doesn't matter, but if you want to know so much, I'll tell. My name is Silvia." Silvia grabbed a pair of handcuffs off of the table near her and walked over to Alexis's jail cell with jangling keys perched on her belt hoop. She unlocked Alexis's cell with those keys, and walked over to Alexis and handcuffed her.

"You're coming with me girl," Silvia sneered, "You're going to meet our Master and Mistress." Silvia pushed Alexis out of the room, and down a dark hallway.

They walked past groups of kids ranging from six years old to people as old as thirty. The group of six years olds seemed nervous when Alexis and Silvia passed, but Silvia smiled at them.

"Don't worry," Silvia said to the kids, "She won't do you any harm. She's going to go see Master and Mistress." The kids nodded.

"Now," Silvia said, "run off to your lessons. Master doesn't like kids shirking classes, alright?" the kids nodded, and Silvia smiled, "Good." The kids ran off in the opposite direction Silvia and Alexis were going, and disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Whose Master and Mistress?" Alexis asked, but Silvia ignored her and kicked her. Alexis yelped in pain, but Silvia didn't care.

They continued down the hallway until they reached a large, black door with a mark on it. It wasn't a complicated sign at all. It was just a plain circle with an X through it. Silvia opened the door and pushed Alexis through it before walking in to the room.

"Master," Silvia said, "Mistress, I've brought the prisoner when she awoke, just like you told me too."

"You may leave now Silvia," the man said, "go to your lessons." Silvia nodded, and left the room without a sound.

Alexis took this time to survey the two people in the room. The man had black hair, and black eyes. It kind of reminded Alexis of Chazz. He wore a black T-Shirt, and black pants and black boots. He was sitting in a black chair.

The girl looked around Alexis's age, just like Silvia did. She had long, brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and piercing emerald green eyes. She wore a black T-Shirt, with an open black blazer. She also wore a black mini skirt, and black boots that reached her knee caps. Her hands were covered by black gloves that reached her elbows. Her arms were currently crossed over her chest, and it took Alexis a second to realize who this person was.

It was Alex.

"Alex?" Alexis said incredulously. Alex glared at Alexis, and didn't say anything.

"How does this girl know your name, Alex?" the man asked.

"I had to tell her it to get her to shut up father," Alex said monotonously, "She kept asking nosy questions." The man nodded.

"What am I doing here?" Alexis demanded, "What do you want with me?"The man laughed.

"So she is nosy Alex," the man said, before turning to Alexis. He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Alright, if you want to know so much, I'll tell you."

Alexis rolled her eyes inside her head. Why was everybody saying that? It was really getting annoying.

"You're in the clutches of a group called the Duel Assassins." The man said calmly, "As you know, the girl next to me is Alex, my daughter. I am the leader of this group. My name, however, isn't important right now."

"What do you want with me?" Alexis demanded again, but the man just chuckled.

"You, my dear," the man said, "Are bait." Alexis was shocked.

"I'm bait?" she said, "For who?" The man laughed evilly.

"You are bait," the man said, "for the one Jaden Yuki." Alexis was shocked. Why would they be after Jaden?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woah. Bittersweet...I think. Oh well, Read and Review!


	12. Meet Roxie and Jason

Tada! Here's Chapter 12! It would've been up sooner, but I couldn't find my documents where I kept this story under. And when I checked, it was right in front of me! Lol. So, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX ****ain't**** mine.**

**Chapter 12**

Tammy leaned against the railing of the boat she was on. Waves were lapping the sides of the boat as she stared down at its foggy contents.

Everybody that had come to save Alexis were Jaden (because the message was sent to him), Jesse, Syrus, Hassleberry, (because they all wanted to go with Jaden), Atticus (because it's his sister that was kidnapped), and Chazz, for reasons unknown. Probably because he thinks Alexis loves him. And, they're meeting up with Roxie and Jason in Domino.

"So what are we going to do?" Jaden asked, walking up next to Tammy, and leaned against the railing with her. Jesse followed Jaden and did the same thing.

"I'm not completely sure," Tammy said, "We'll just have to meet up with Roxie and Jason and work from there." Jaden nodded and stared out at the ocean. Far away, Domino City was beginning to come into view.

'You must really care about her Jaden,' Tammy thought to herself.

"What do you thinks going to happen to Alexis?" Jesse asked, "Will he hurt her seriously?" Tammy smiled nervously.

"No, not at all," Tammy said nervously, "He'll just let his men, and women, hit her or kick her whenever she asks to nosy of question or does something they think is improper in his presence."

'But, his target,' Tammy thought to herself sadly, glancing at Jaden; 'isn't so lucky.'

"So Alexis won't be seriously hurt?" Jaden said, and Tammy nodded.

Jesse and Jaden walked away, off to somewhere on the boat. Tammy, however, stayed at that same spot the whole trip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the boat finally docked, they all got off of the boat. Tammy took a look at the city and was amazed.

"Well," she said, "We should find Roxie and Jason, if they're here yet." As they left the docks, they all heard what sounded like two kids fighting.

"See," the one voice said, "I told you I'd get us here!" This voice sounded like a girl's voice.

"We ran a mile, and you got us lost, three times!" the other voice said angrily. This one sounded like a guy's voice.

"Come on!" the girl protested, "Who cares? I get us lost all the time! And don't complain about the running! I was wearing heels!"

"You took them off before you started running from the airport Roxie!" the boy shouted angrily. The girl, Roxie, giggled. Tammy's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face as she ran towards the kids, leaving her friends behind, confused.

"Aw, come on!" Tammy whined good naturedly, "Why don't I get a part in this fight!" The two kids whipped around to see Tammy standing in front of them, kids running up behind her.

"Oh my god Tammy!" Roxie squealed, tackling Tammy, "I've missed you so much!" Tammy laughed. The boy walked over to Tammy, smiling.

"So you're finally here." He said, smiling.

"Who are these kids?" Chazz snapped at Tammy, causing her to smack him really hard. When he glared at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically, "Reflexes." The two kids laughed when Tammy said this. The kids took this chance to look the kids over.

The girl had shoulder length, fiery red hair, and red eyes. She was wearing a white blouse, and an open green blazer. She was wearing a green skirt, and she was bare foot, with a pair of green heels were in her hands. Her duel disk was silver, just like everybody else's.

The boy had short, sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing the same thing as the girls, except it was a guy's version, with pants, an open jacket, and no heels or boots. He wore shoes. He also had a silver duel disk on his arm.

"Hey Tammy," Jaden said, "Who are these two?"

"These are," Tammy said, "My two friends from my Duel Academy in America. The girl is Roxie, and the boy is Jason." Everybody nodded, and said hello to Roxie and Jason.

"Now introduce us to your friends," Jason said, and Tammy smiled.

"Sheesh, you're bossy," Tammy teased, "Well, Roxie, Jason, these are my friends from Duel Academy. They are Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, Hassleberry, Atticus Rhodes, and Chazz Princeton." Roxie stared at the boys for a long time, her eyes widenening as she glanced from them before they finally landed on Chazz. A big grin erupted onto her face, and she started giggling.

"Your hair looks like chicken butt," Roxie said laughing. There was a **BIG** pause before realization settled into what Roxie had just said. An anger mark appeared on Chazz's forehead.

"What did you just say?" Chazz growled, causing Roxie to laugh.

"I said," Roxie started, but Tammy clasped her hand over her mouth.

"She didn't say anything," Tammy said quickly, "Now, let's try and find Alexis okay? That's what we came to do, right?" Everybody nodded, and Tammy removed her hand from Roxie's mouth.

"We have to find an old warehouse outside of Domino," Tammy said, "Do any of you know where it would be outside of Domino?" She glanced over them expectantly.

"There are a lot of old warehouses outside of Domino," Chazz said, "We don't know which one she could be in." Tammy smiled.

"Well, I guess that means we get to check them all." Tammy said, "So, come on! We have work to do!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tada, Chapter 12 is done! Now, click that review button and review! The bunnies demand it!


	13. Alexis and Captured

Well, we're here. The number 1-3. I hate the number 1-3. it's an unlucky number. Oh well! Here's the next chapter of **Return from Darkness**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I do own Alex, Tabby, Alexis's Evil kidnapper, Roxie, Jason, and all the other OC's though!**

**Chapter 13**

It was Day Two of searching the old abandoned warehouses outside of Domino. Day One had been very unsuccessful, not finding any hints. So now it was Day Two to search for Alexis. Hopefully today would be more successful than yesterday.

As they searched the abandoned warehouses, one particularly creepy looking one caught Tammy's eye. It had a "Do Not Enter" Sign on the door and the windows were all tinted so no one could look inside the windows. As Tammy walked up to the building, a creepy aura filled the air.

"Hey guys!" she called, "I think she's in here."

"What makes you say that?" Jaden asked, and Tammy shrugged her shoulder.

"Let's try the buzzer." Tammy said, and pressed the button. A loud buzz followed it, and there was a long puse.

When the door opened, it revealed a tall man about 22 years old, with black hair and green eyes. Tammy put a smile on her face and looked up at the man cheerfully.

"Hello!" she said, in a loud, cheerful voice, "One of our friends has a meeting with your boss, and we've accompanied him to meet your boss. So if you would just step aside and let us in…" Tammy triled off when the man glared at him.

"Only the boy can pass," the man said gruffly, and Tammy shook her head sadly.

"You see," she said, "that's going to be a problem." Tammy flashed the man a grin, "Either we're going with him, you letting us willingly, or…" Tammy trailed off again.

"Or?" the man questioned, "It's not like you can force your way in or anything. Now run off, until the boy comes on his own." Tammy gave a side glance to Roxie and she nodded.

"You see," Tammy said again, "We are going to force are way in since you aren't being cooperative. Roxie, if you will." The man glared at them.

"You can't beat e up." He said, and Roxie gave him a devilish grin.

"Or can I?" She said, and pulled her foot back. All of the boys winced audibly when Roxie's foot connected with its target: the man's soft spot.

"That had to hurt," Jason muttered to himself as they ran past the man, kneeling in pain, into the warehouse.

They had barely taken five complete steps into the warehouse when an extremely loud beeping erupted all around them. When that echoed through the warehouse, kids ranging from 15 to 30 ran from doors all over the warehouse.

"Run!!!" Roxie, Tammy, and Jason shouted, and the rest of them didn't hesitate. They ran through the warehouse narrowly escaping the clutches of several of the workers.

However, as they were running, they collided with one of the walls in the warehouse. Tammy and Jaden hit the wall full blow as they tried to skid to a stop. They fell to the ground, clutching their heads in pain, and as they got up, they noticed one thing.

One: They were surrounded.

Two: No one else was there. They had all ran off. They were alone.

A couple of the stronger men grabbed them, and handcuffed both of them. He then took both off them and drug them off to their jail cells with a couple of his buddies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Jaden and Tammy crashed into the wall, the others had disappeared to a different part of the building. They to, were caught by a couple of the workers. They had been trapped in a corner, and when Roxie pulled her foot back to kick one of them, as she brought her foot up, the man grabbed her leg and twisted it, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Bastard," Roxie muttered as they were locked in a cell. It wasn't the same as Jaden and Tammy, but it was the same as one…

"Alexis!" Atticus cried dramatically as he spotted his sister in one corner of the cell.

"Atticus?" Alexis asked in disbelief as she spotted her brother, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to save you of course!" Roxie said cheerfully, "Um… I'm guessing this is the part where we say this was all part of our plan!"

"It is?" Jason said, and Roxie shook her head.

"Nope." She said bluntly, and the guys sweat dropped.

"If you guys are here," Alexis asked, "Where's Jaden? And who are you two?" She directed the last question to Roxie and Jason.

"I'm Jason," Jason said, "And that hyper girl right there is-"

"I'm Roxie!" Roxie said, again a little too cheerfully for someone who was just captured.

"And Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Probably in another cell with Tammy," Jesse said, "Unless they managed to escape." Jason shook his head.

"No," Jason said, "With those two together all they'd manage to do would be annoy who evers watching them, like they did with their dad when they were little." Everybody except Alexis stared at Jason in disbelief.

"What are you talking about corporal?" Hassleberry asked, "Jaden's not related to the cadet, is he?" Jason and Roxie looked at them in disbelief.

"I knew it," Alexis muttered to herself.

"You mean," Roxie said, "Tammy never told you guys? And neither did Jaden?" They shook their heads.

"We don't even know what you're talking about with that slacker!" Chazz snapped angrily.

"No way," Jason and Roxie said together, "How could Tammy not have told you she's Jaden's younger sister?"

Talk about leaving a crowd utterly speechless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there's a nasty cliffhanger for you guys. Kill me if you want to, just remember: I cannot update if I am dead. So, Read and Review!


	14. Truth and Shock

I'm back!!! With Chapter 14!! Yay!! So, onto the chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 14**

"No way," Chazz said, "There's no way Tammy can be related to that slacker!" Jesse shook his head.

"Come to think of it," Jesse said, "They do look an awful lot alike." Roxie and Jason nodded.

"Yup," Roxie said cheerfully, "They're triplets. Jaden's the oldest, and Tammy's the youngest."

"Then who's their other sibling?" asked Hassleberry. Roxie and Jason glanced at each other nervously.

"We don't know," Jason said, "Tammy would never tell us her name. She'd just get all sad and depressed. She'd just keep muttering 'Why? Why not me?' it was pretty weird."

"Why did she deny being related to Jaden when I asked her about it?" Alexis asked, causing people to turn towards them.

"You knew cadet?" Hassleberry asked.

"Why didn't you tell us sis?" Atticus asked. Alexis ignored the questions.

"Well?" she said to Roxie and Jason. They sighed.

"It's because," Roxie said, "Tammy doesn't like people knowing that they are related!" They were all confused.

"Why?" Jesse asked, "What's wrong with being related to Jaden?" Roxie smacked her forehead.

"Tammy **was** right, the cute ones are always dumb," she muttered to herself (watch out Tammy! Roxie's trying to steal Jesse from you!). Thankfully, no one heard her comment.

"Because," Roxie said slowly, "she doesn't want to be treated differently because she's related to the infamous Jaden Yuki. He's saved the world twice, and she doesn't want to be held up to his standards, and having everybody expecting her to save the world. She takes things one step at a time. …okay, not all the time. A couple times she thinks it through, but the rest, she just goes with the flow." They all laughed at that.

As Alexis opened her mouth to say something, Silvia walked into the room with handcuffs and rope. A lot of rope. Her keys were jangling on her belt loop as her hips swayed as she walked towards the cell.

"Looks like Master and Mistress wants to see you again blondie," Silvia sneered, "And your cell mates get to join you."

"What's going to happen?" Alexis asked, and Silvia gave her a smug smile.

"Oh, I don't know," she said with a smirk, "I'm not escorting you to Master and Mistress this time. I have two other charges to take. This time, Bob and Phil are escorting you." The kids had to try their hardest not to laugh at the men's names as they walked in.

As Silvia snapped the handcuffs on them and tied them together with the rope, Alexis asked a question.

"Who are your two charges?" she asked. Silvia smirked.

"The Yuki twins," Silvia said, "Hopefully the boy won't be to heartbroken when he sees all of his friends tied together like a zoo exhibit." She turned to one of the men, Phil probably, and said, "Watch out and make sure they don't escape. Don't answer any if their questions, okay? The more they know, the harder it'll be to get them to shut up." With that, Silvia took her leave.

"I thought they were triplets?" Syrus whispered to Roxie, who was in front of him. Roxie was only a little taller than Syrus, making her pretty short.

"They are," Roxie whispered back, "either they have different information, or Tammy was wrong. And I don't think Tammy was wrong." Bob glared at them.

"Shut up you two," he snapped, and they shut up.

As they reached the door, they entered it, and saw only one person.

It was Alex, leaning against her father's chair with a bored expression on her face. The man wasn't in the room. She seemed to perk up when she saw everybody.

"Father won't be back for a few minutes," she said to Phil and Bob, "So stick around until he gets here and he dismisses you." The men nodded. Alex looked over all the kids, her emerald eyes piercing them with her gaze.. She let out a sigh of boredom and turned her gaze to the ceiling.

Finally, Jesse said, "Tabby?" Alex's head snapped down so fast that you'd think she'd have broken her neck.

"My name's not Tabby," Alex snapped, "It was just an undercover name. To get her," Alex gestured towards Alexis.

"Then what is your real name?" Jesse asked, and Phil punched him for the question. Alex giggled at Jesse's pain.

"Calm down Phil," she said, "I guess I can answer some of your questions. Some won't hurt. My name's Alex. I was raised here, with my father."

"And your father name is?" Chazz asked rudely.

"None of your business!" Alex snapped, "No more questions. Or, I'll let one of these two seriously hurt you. You wouldn't want Jaden and Tammy to see you seriously hurt, would you?" They all shook their heads, and Alex nodded her head cheerfully.

The door opened, revealing Silvia and two slightly bruised and battered kids. They were Jaden and Tammy.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Alex chirped cheerfully, "So there's no more stupid questions about my name it is Alex and not Tabby. Got it? Good." Tammy's head had been turned towards the floor, and as she raised her head, her eyes widened in disbelief at Alex.

"No way," she said to herself, "No way." Silvia jabbed her with her elbow.

"What are you talking about girl!?" she spat. Tammy's eyes were still locked on Alex.

"No way," she said, "No way." Tammy seemed to be in a daze.

"Wake up girl!" Silvia snarled, and socked Tammy in the stomach causing her to gasp in pain, "What the hell are you talking about?!" Tammy coughed up some blood.

"It's impossible," she said to herself.

"What's impossible?" Alex asked casually.

"This is not possible!" Tammy snapped at Alex, "You can't be alive! It's been ten years! You have to be dead! There is no way you can be alive dammit!" Silvia grabbed hold of the rope connecting Jaden and Tammy and held it tightly.

"Why isn't there no way I can be alive?" Alex questioned curiously. Tammy was breathing heavily.

"There's no way he would've kept you alive all of these years," Tammy said to herself, "No way. He surely would've killed you! You were worthless all those years ago! All three of us were!" Roxie's eyes widened.

"No way," Roxie mumbled to herself, no one hearing her.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, "You aren't making any sense."

"You're supposed to be dead Tabby!" Tammy shouted, "Jaden and I were separated because Mom and Dad thought you were dead and the same fate would beseech us! You caused us to suffer thinking you were dead when you were alive this whole time!" Jaden's eyes widened when he heard Tammy say that.

"What do you mean Tammy?" He asked her, frightened a little. Tammy didn't listen to him.

"What the hell are you talking about girl?" Alex snapped, "And I told you, my name is Alex!" Tammy started laughing like she had gone crazy.

"You really don't remember, like Jaden, do you?" she said, acting like she was half crazy, "Poor Tabby. Poor, poor, Tabby." Alex was getting tick now.

"What are you fucking talking about girl?!" Alex screamed at Tammy, picking her up by her throat. Tammy laughed.

"Awwwwwww," she said, "Is this how you treat your little sister after being separated for ten years? Specially' after Xanthos kidnapped you. Cuz' I'm not feeling like you're happy to see me."

Talking about wowing a crowd.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eep! I'm gonna be killed! Run away!!! ...Wait a minute, I have evil bunnies! Sick Em' Mwuhahahaha!!! Read and Review!

Alexis: You had sugar, didn't you?

Me: You bet. Read and Review!


	15. Fallen Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 15**

When Alex heard what Tammy said, she started squeezing her throat.

"Put the girl down Alex," A voice called, "We don't want to do any cleaning up after a tedious death." Alex glared at Tammy, but dropped her onto the floor. Tammy coughed, and started gulping air like a fish out of water. When she was done, she picked herself up, and stared at the man.

"So what do you want with us Xanthos?" Tammy said to the man, "Or did you just bring us together for a family reunion? Because I don't think Tabby is happy to see me." Xanthos glared at Tammy, and she smiled in response.

"Oh," Tammy said, "I get it know. You still hate Jaden and I. So, you're making another murder attempt!" Everybody stared at Tammy.

"What?" she said to the kids staring at her, "Isn't it that obvious?" The kids sighed.

"Let us go!" Alexis demanded.

"I have a deal for you, Jaden Yuki," Xanthos said, ignoring Alexis. "Beat Alex in a duel, and I'll let you go free. Lose, and you stay here at my mercy." Kids opened their mouths to tell Jaden not to do it, but he didn't listen.

"Agreed!" Jaden said quickly.

"Good." Xanthos said, "Silvia, let him go." Silvia nodded, and unlocked Jaden's handcuffs.

Alex and Jaden stepped up, taking their places across from each other.

"Duel!" They shouted.

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Alex LP: 4000**

"I'll go firs," Jaden said, "And I'll fuse together from my hand, my Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon my Flamed Wingman (**ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200**) onto the field in attack mode! I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Alex smiled an eerily creepy smile.

"I summon my Lord of Dragons (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100**) onto the field in attack mode!" Alex said, "And then I play the Spell Card, Flute of Summoning Dragon! Now, I can special summon two dragons to the field from my hand. So, now I special summon my Ryu-Ran (**ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600**) and Barrel Dragon (**ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200**) onto the field in attack mode!" A dragon in an eggshell and a dragon that looked like a bunch of guns appeared next to a surly looking sorcerer.

"Now," Alex said, "Ryu-Ran, destroy his Flame Wingman!"

**Jaden LP: 3900**

**Alex LP: 4000**

"Now," Alex said, "Barrel Dragon, attack him directly!" As Barrel dragon attacked, Jaden activated his face down.

"I play my face down," he said, "A Hero Emerges! Now you pick a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to summon it. If it isn't, well I'm out of luck." Alex shrugged.

"I pick the left card," She said, and Jaden smiled.

"Well," he said, "looks like luck is on my side. You chose a monster! Now I get to special summon Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800 DEF: 2000) onto the field in defense mode!" A big cloud of dust erupted as Clayman was destroyed. Alex smirked.

"You have no face downs to surprise me with," Alex said with a smirk, "So know I'll play this Spell Card, Eruption of Shadows(**1**)! Now the stakes of this game are upped. This game is now a Shadow Game. You lose, your soul gets taken to the Shadow Realm, I lose, and my soul is given up. Next, I play Dragon's Bane(**2**)! Now, I can attack you again with my Barrel Dragon! Barrel Dragon, Direct Attack!" There was an eruption of smoke as Jaden screamed in pain when the attack hit him.

**Jaden LP: 1300**

**Alex LP: 4000**

"Jaden's going to lose," Tammy muttered to herself before shaking her head, "No! Jaden wouldn't lose at these stakes." Jaden was standing, wobbling on his feet. He was covered in scratches and bruises.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Alex said.

"My turn," Jaden said, drawing his card. "I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed! Now, I'm able to draw two cards! Now, I'll play the Spell, Fake Hero! Now, I'm able to special summon a hero onto the field. So, I choose Elemental Hero Neos (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**)." Alex smirked.

"Now I activate my trap!" She said gleefully, "Bottomless Trap Hole! Since you special summoned a monster with more than 1500 attack points, your Neos is destroyed!" Jaden grimaced as his Neos was destroyed.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Jaden said.

"Ryu-Ran," Alex said, "Finish him off! Direct Attack!" Jaden smirked when Alex declared her attack.

"I activate my face down!" Jaden said, "Negate Attack! Your attack is negated, and battle phase is ended." Alex didn't say anything.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Alex said, and Jaden drew his card.

"I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**) onto the field in attack mode!" Jaden called, "Now Spaarkman, destroy her Lord of Dragons!" Alex smirked.

"Sorry to say Jaden," Alex said with a smirk, "But this duel is over!"

"What?" Syrus exclaimed, "How?!"

"I activate my Trap," Alex continued, "Fairy's Hand Mirror! By paying 2000 life points, I can redirect your attack!"

**Jaden LP: 1300**

**Alex LP: 2000**

"So now," Alex finished, "You lose Jaden! Fairy's Hand Mirror, redirect Sparkman's attack back at his master!" Jaden screamed in pain as Sparkman's attack was sent to him, causing him to lose the duel.

**Jaden LP: 0000**

**Alex LP: 2000**

"Jaden!" Tammy screamed, tears flooding down her cheeks, "No! I can't lose you! No!" Jaden fell onto the ground, unconscious, as darkness swirled around his body, sending him to the Shadow Realm.

"No Jaden!" Tammy screamed as Silvia drug her back to her cell. Phil and Bob followed with the others.

'Jaden!' Tammy screamed in her head, 'Why? Why you? Why not me?!' When Silvia locked her back into her now lonely cell, she released her anger by beating up a poor wall.

Tears were streaming down her face as she repeatedly slammed her now bloody knuckles on the wall. She was devastated by what happened to her older brother.

"Alex!" Tammy muttered to herself, "How could you do that! To your own brother!" After a while Tammy started hiccupping as she eventually fell asleep.

Poor Tammy. Poor Jaden.

What was happening to Jaden in the Shadow Realm?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. Hero in Darkness, Fairy in Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 16**

When Tammy finally awoke, it was pitch black in her cell. Nobody was around. She curled up in a ball, sobbing softly as memories of what happened earlier crashed onto her. She jumped when she heard a voice near her.

_Do you want to help him?_

"W-who are you?" Tammy whispered out into the darkness.

_Do you want to help him?_ The voice asked again, impatient, _Do__ you want to help your brother Jaden?_ Tammy nodded nervously.

"Y-yes, I do," she called into the darkness, "But how can you help me?"

_I can give you my power,_ the voice said, _I can help you escape this cell and rescue your friends. Do you want my help?_ Tammy thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes," she said, "I want your help." She stood up, and walked to the bars of the cell. The figure in the shadows smiled.

_Perfect,_ the voice said. Tammy felt a jab of pain as the thing possessed her body. When she opened her eyes, she had one green eye, and one orange eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness. It was everywhere. As far as Jaden could see. He felt horrible. He lost the duel, and was stuck in the Shadow Realm. He wasn't even able to save his friends.

"Why?" Jaden muttered to himself sadly, "Why wasn't I able to save them?" Tears started rolling down Jaden's face.

"I left them there at Xanthos's mercy!" Jaden sobbed, "And now I can't do anything to help them!" A voice spoke up from the darkness, causing Jaden to jump.

_I can help you._

"H-how can you do that?" Jaden stuttered to the voice.

_I can give you my power,_ the voice said, _and help you defeat __Xanthos__. Do you want my help?_ Jaden seemed taken aback by this question.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered softly.

_Fine,_ the voice said impatiently, _I'll leave you here for the monsters in the Shadows._ This seemed to make up Jaden's mind.

"Alright," Jaden said, "I'll take your help!"

_Perfect._ The voice said before possessing Jaden, causing him to yelp in pain. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer their normal honey brown color. No. They were an evil golden color.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. Yubel

Me: I'm back!

Jesse: You just updated Four hours and fifteen minutes ago!!

Me: Geez, OCD much?

Jesse: No.

Me: Good. Cuz' you have to deal with it. Especially with all the stuff that happens this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 17**

"What are they going to do to us?" Syrus said fearfully.

"I don't know," Roxie said, equally scared.

"We're at his mercy now," Jason said, "Seeing as Jaden's in the Shadow Realm."

"He's going after Tammy next," Jesse said quietly, "He has to be if he got Jaden."

"What makes you say that?" Alexis said. Jesse turned to Roxie.

"Weren't you kidnapped by this guy before?" He asked, and Roxie nodded.

"Yup," she said, "He wanted to do the same thing he did to Jaden to Tammy. I think you're right Jesse, he's probably after Tammy." All of a sudden, the door creaked open, causing Roxie and Syrus to scream in fear, hugging each other tightly. When they realized what the just did, they quickly let go of each other, blushing(**1**)

It was too dark to tell who was opened the door, but the person walked lightly over to the cell door. The person started fumbling with the lock on the cell door, muttering occasionally under his/her breath. After a couple of minutes, the cell door whined loudly as it creaked open.

As Hassleberry started for the door, Jesse stopped him.

"Who's there?" He called out into the darkness. The person walked closer to the kids, and they saw it was Tammy.

"Tammy?" Jesse said, "How did you escape?" Then he noticed her eyes. "What's with your eyes Tammy?" The girl gave a laugh.

"Of course," the girl said, "you think I'm this girl. You guys need to come with me."She made a grab for Jesse's hand to pull him out to leave, but he jerked his hand away.

"Come on!" the girl said. Jesse shook his head.

"No," he said, "I'm not going until you tell me what you did to Tammy." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I am starting to wonder how this girl can like you," She said, "Look, Jesse. I made a promise to Tammy to get you out safely." When Jesse didn't move, the girl sighed and buried her face into her hand.

"Look," she said, "If it'll get you to come, I'll tell you my name. My name is Yubel. Now come on! We need to get out of here!" Yubel grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged him from the cell.

"Come on!" she said, "We need to get out of here!" As they ran out of the room, a loud beeping noise erupted throughout the building.

"Dammit," Yubel muttered, then turned towards the others, "Don't stand there like sitting ducks!" She then proceeded to lead them down the corridor.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?!" Alexis asked Yubel as they ran down another hallway, "Are you sure we're not lost?" Yubel stopped and stared nervously at the group, scratching the back of her head.

"Ah, well, you see," she said.

"You don't know where we're going," Chazz completed, and Yubel nodded, "Great! We have another person as incompetent as the Slacker!" That earned him a smack from Alexis. They then heard shouts coming from both ends of the hallway.

"Come on!" Yubel said, "In here!" They entered the large door they were in front of. As they shut the door, a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Well dad," the voice said, "Looks like they came to us instead of us having to bring them here." The kids whipped around to face Alex and Xanthos. Yubel looked at Xanthos with disgust.

"So you're behind this," she snapped, "Well can't say I wasn't expecting this."

"Yubel," Xanthos snarled, "I thought you were dead!" Yubel laughed.

"Well," Yubel said, "That's what you get for trying to kill a girl you trapped in darkness when we were younger. I fused in the darkness like my brother. You killed both of us because you thought your best friends were freaks when we finally left the Shadow Realm." Alex looked up at Xanthos.

"What's she talking about?" Alex demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yubel," Xanthos said, eerily calm. Yunel smirked at Xanthos.

"Oh, but you do," she said, "And I have a deal for you. A duel. Like we when we were kids. I win, you spill the beans about what happened all those years to Tabby over there and let her Return from Darkness. You win, you can send me to the Shadow Realm. Do we have a deal?" Alex looked up at her 'father' defiantly.

"What's this girl talking about!?" Alex demanded, like a four year old that wasn't getting her way.

"Deal Yubel," Xanthos said, stepping down from his chair and taking his place across from Yubel. He activated his pitch black duel disk. Yubel activated Tammy's.

"And to make the duel more interesting," Yubel said, snapping her fingers, "We're going to use these." Black, spiked rings appeared on both of them. A look of fear appeared on Xanthos's face when he saw them. Yubel's face seemed to light up when she saw his reaction.

"I thought you'd remember these!" She said gleefully, "They're the same poisoned bracelets that used on me and my brother. Remember? These were the reason we died."

"Enough talk Yubel," Xanthos said. Yubel smiled.

"Impatient, are we?" She said, "Oh, alright."

"Duel!" they shouted and their life points rose to 4000.

**Xanthos**** LP: 4000**

**Yubel**** LP: 4000**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1-** Yes, I am insinuating a Syrus/Roxie pairing

Me: Hey, this ending seems familiar!

Tammy: Duh, it's how you ended Chapter 7!

Me: Oh yeah!!!

Jaden: You made Yubel OOC!

Me: I know!!! What a minute... Do you know what OOC means?

Jaden: No.

Me: Good. I thought it was just me. And, who is Yubel's brother?!?! Hint: It doesn't take much brain power to figure this out!


	18. Fairy Fighting Darkness

Meki: FINALLY!!!!!!!! I've finally updated!!! Yay for me!!!!

Tammy: Gee, and you made me think you forgot about us.

Meki: Shut up. I'm still mad at you.

Tammy (sigh): And Denial is still a lonely place! It'll be easier if you admit it!

Meki: Sure I will... NOT!!! Tammy gettng me to admit that is like prying teeth. I won't admit Cuz' that's not the truth!!!!!!

Tammy: Sure it's not... Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttt.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 18**

"Duel!" Yubel and Xanthos shouted.

**Xanthos**** LP: 4000**

**Yubel**** LP: 4000**

"As they say, Ladies first Xanthos," Yubel mocked, faking a curtsy. Roxie stifled a giggle while Xanthos drew his card.

"I summon," Xanthos said, "Witch of the Black Forest (**ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200**) onto the field in attack mode. I end my turn." Yubel drew her card.

"My turn," Yubel said, "And I summon my Bountiful Artemis (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700**) onto the field in attack mode. Now, Bountiful Artemis, destroy his Witch of the Black Forest!"

**Xanthos**** LP: 3500**

**Yubel**** LP: 4000**

Xanthos didn't flinch when the poisoned bracelets tightened a little around him and injected a little poison into his body.

"I end my turn." Yubel said.

"My turn," Xanthos said as he drew his card, "And I summon my Twin-Headed Wolf (**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**) onto the field in attack mode. Then, I'll activate my spell, Quick Summon! Now, I'll special summon my Goblin King (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**) onto the field in attack mode." Yubel couldn't hold her surprise.

"Are you crazy?" She yelped at him, "He doesn't even have any attack points!" Xanthos smirked.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," He said. Yubel sighed as she drew her card.

"Bountiful Artemis," She commanded, "Attack his Goblin King!" Xanthos shook his head sadly.

"Do you honestly think I'm that dumb Yubel?" He asked her in what seemed a sad voice, "I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Now your attack is negated and your battle phase ended." Yubel grimaced, but didn't protest.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Yubel said. Xanthos drew his card and smirked.

"I sacrifice my Goblin King," Xanthos said, "In order to summon my Patrician of Darkness (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400**) onto the field in attack mode! Now, Patrician of Darkness, destroy her Bountiful Artemis!"

**Xanthos**** LP: 3500**

**Yubel**** LP: 3600**

Yubel yelped as poison was injected into her body. She grimaced in pain as she glared at Xanthos.

"I end my turn," Xanthos said, closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulder at Yubel.

"My Draw!" Yubel said as she drew her card, "And I summon Dark Witch (**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1700**) onto the field in defense mode! I end my turn." Nobody commented, yet they were shocked.

"I summon," Xanthos said, "My Man-Eating Treasure Chest (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**) onto the field in attack mode! Now, Patrician of Darkness, destroy her Dark Witch!" There was dust blown everywhere as Yubel's Dark Witch was destroyed. Her eyes widened as she saw the position she was in.

"Now," Xanthos concluded, "Man-Eating Treasure Chest, attack her directly!"

**Xanthos**** LP: 3500**

**Yubel**** LP: 2000**

Yubel screamed in pain as more poison was injected into her body. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Ready to admit defeat Yubel?" Xanthos asked.

"N-n-no!" Yubel gasped as she heaved herself onto her feet, wobbling unsteadily. "Tabby has to know the truth!"

"So be it," Xanthos said, "I end my turn."

"I-I play P-pot of G-Greed!" Yubel huffed, her breathing unsteady, "S-s, n-now I g-get to d-draw t-t-t-two cards!" A green pot appeared on the field as Yubel drew her two cards.

"Now I get to Special summon," Yubel said, her breathing under control now, "Watapon (**ATK: 200 DEF: 300**) onto the field in defense mode. Now, I'll remove my Dark Witch and Bountiful Artemis from my grave in order to special summon Soul of Purity and Light (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800**) onto the field in attack mode! And, as long as she stays on the field, all of your monsters lose 300 attack points!"

**Man-Eating Treasure Chest: ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000**

**Patrician of Darkness: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400**

**Twin-Headed Wolf: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

"Soul of Purity and Light," Yubel commanded, "Destroy his Man-Eating Treasure Chest!" As the fairy advanced on Xanthos's monster, he smirked.

"I don't think so," He said, "My Patrician of Darkness has a special effect. When you attack, I get to decide who you attack! So, I'll change your target to your Watapon!" Dust flew everywhere as Yubel's Watapon was destroyed.

"I place one card and end my turn," Yubel said. Xanthos drew his card and smirked.

"I sacrifice my Twin-Headed Wolf and Man-Eating Chest," Xanthos said, "to summon my Dark Magician (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**) onto the field in attack mode!"

"Don't forget!" Yubel said, "Since my Soul of Purity and Light is on the field he loses 300 attack points!"

**Dark Magician: ATK: 2200 DEF: 2100**

"Dark Magician," Xanthos called, "Destroy her Soul of Purity and Light!" Yubel smirked.

"Not so fast!" She called, "I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Now your magician's attack is negated and battle phase is ended."

"I end my turn." Xanthos said. Yubel drew her card.

"I equip my Soul of Purity and Light with," Yubel said, "my Silver Bow and Arrow, giving her 300 more attack and defense points!"

**Soul of Purity and Light: ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100**

"And I'm not done yet," Yubel said, "Now I play the equip spells, Black Pendant and Malevolent Nuzzler! This increases my Soul of Purity and Light's attack points by a total of 700!"

**Soul of Purity and Light: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100**

"Now," Yubel said with a smirk, "Soul of Purity and Light, attack Xanthos's Patrician of Darkness!"

"I activate my Patrician's special effect," Xanthos said, "switching your monsters target straight back at you!" Yubel smirked.

"That's exactly what I wanted!" Yubel said, "Now I activate my Trap, Magic Cylinders! Now, the attack is sent straight to your life points!"

**Xanthos**** LP: 500**

**Yubel**** LP: 2000**

Xanthos fell to his knees clutching his hearts as a lot more poison was injected into his body.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Yubel said. Xanthos pulled himself to his feet and drew a card.

"I play Polymerization," Xanthos said, " to fuse my Pitch-Dark Dragon and Dark Blade from my hand in order to special summon my Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (**ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500**) onto the field in attack mode!"

"Soul of Purity and Light's special effect activates!" Yubel called, "Lowering your Dragon Knight's attack points by 300!"

**Dark Blade the Dragon Knight: ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500**

"Next," Xanthos said, "I play the Spell, Giant Trunade! Now, all the spells on the field are sent back to their respected owner's hand! So, all the equip spells on your fairy are destroyed!"

**Soul of Purity and Light: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800**

"I'll then equip my Magician with Book of Secret Arts, giving him 300 more attack points!"

**Dark Magician: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"But, I'm not done yet," Xanthos said, "Your Soul of Purity and Light's effect only works when it is face up on the field. So, I'll play the spell, Book of Moon! This allows me to flip your Soul of Purity and Light onto face down defense mode! And, by doing this, my monsters gain back the 300 attack points they lost!"

**Dark Magician: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100**

**Dark Blade the Dragon Knight: ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500**

**Patrician of Darkness: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400**

"Patrician of Darkness," Xanthos commanded, "destroy her face down card!" Dust blew everywhere as Yubel's fairy was destroyed, leaving her completely undefended.

"She's going to lose!"Jesse gasped. Roxie shook her head.

"She'll have something up her sleeve," Roxie assured him. 'Hopefully,' she added in her head.

"Dark Magician," Xanthos commanded, "Finish this duel! Attack Yubel directly!" As Dark Magician went to attack Yubel, her eyes were hidden by her hair as she gave a smirk.

"Not so fast Xanthos" Yubel said, eerily calm, "I activate a trap." Xanthos seemed confused. Yubel didn't have any cards on her field!

"You don't have any cards on your field to activate!" Xanthos snarled.

"No," Yubel said, "But I have one in my hand. You see Xanthos, when you played Giant Trunade, you played into my favor. I activate the magic of A Fairy's Hymn(**1**)! When this card gets sent to my hand by a magic or trap card, I can activate one of three of its effects. One: I can discard a card from my hand and negate your attacks for this turn, Two: give up half of my life points and destroy all the monsters on your field. Or, Three: Discard two cards from my hand each turn to halve your monster's attack points, and only allow each of us to attack twice per turn."

"So," Yubel finished, "I'll choose effect number three! By discarding two cards from my hand and halve the attack points of all your monsters! And seeing as you already destroyed my Soul of Purity and Light, this is your last attack this turn!"

**Dark Magician: ATK: 1400 DEF: 2100**

**Dark Blade the Dragon Knight: ATK: 1100 DEF: 1500**

**Patrician of Darkness: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1400**

Yubel shrieked in pain as Dark Magician's attack connected.

**Xanthos**** LP: 500**

**Yubel**** LP: 600**

She fell to her knees panting heavily, and her breathing labored. More poison had been injected into her body, and it seemed it was affecting her worse than Xanthos.

"I end my turn," Xanthos said. Yubel heaved herself onto her feet wobbling very unsteadily. She managed to stay up for about a moment or two before she fell down again.

"Ready to admit defeat yet Yubel?" Xanthos said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"N-n-never… in… y-y-your… dreams!" Yubel snarled, her breath coming out in gasps as she heaved herself to her feet.

"F-f-first," Yubel stuttered, "I… send… two… c -cards… to… the grave… to keep… my Hymn's affect… going! Then… I play… the… Magic card… Fissure, sending… the strongest monster on your field… to the grave! So… say bye… to your… M-magician!" A crack appeared on the field and Dark Magician was swallowed up before it receded.

"Next," Yubel said, her stuttering seemingly gone, "I… play… my Tribute… to the Doomed! Now… I'll send one card to the grave… and your Dark Blade… the Dragon Knight… gets sent… to the grave!" A couple of holographic mummies appeared on the field and took Xanthos's dragon knight to the grave.

"Now," Yubel said, "I… play… Monster Reborn! Now… I special summon… my… Occubeam (**ATK: 1550 DEF: 1650**) onto… the field… in attack mode!" A one eyed dust bunny appeared onto Yubel's field.

"Occubeam," Yubel said, her breathing becoming ever more labored, "attack... his... Patrician of… Darkness!" The bunny did as it was told and destroyed the Patrician of Darkness, successfully depleting Xanthos's life points.

**Xanthos**** LP: 0000**

**Yubel**** LP: 600**

When the holograms disappeared, Yubel fell to her knees, face facing the floor. The kids dashed over to her, worrying about her. The poison bracelets had disappeared in a black swirl of darkness.

Jesse reached her first, and helped her stand up. When she had her arm thrown over Jesse's shoulder for support, she glared contemptuously at Xanthos.

"Xan…thos…" Yubel wheezed, "We… had a… deal! Fess… up to… Tabby… over there!" Xanthos shrugged his shoulder. It seemed like he didn't care.

"Fine, He said, "The truth Alex, is, She's lying." Yubel glared at Xanthos.

"No!" Yubel snarled, "You're… the liar! Tabby… he's… lying! You were… kidnapped… from your family… ten years… ago! Xanthos… is... a murderer, and… he's been… training every…body here… to kill! He's… never loved… you! The people… who actually… loved… you were… separated because… they thought… you… were dead!" Alex took a step back, frightened.

"N-no!" she screamed, "You're lying! She's lying, isn't she father?! Isn't she?!" Alex was hysterical by now.

"I'm… not… lying!" Yubel snapped defiantly, "trust… me Tabby! Why… do you… think you… look… so much… like Tammy? It's… because… you're her… older… triplet sister! And… you helped… put your own… older… brother… in the… Shadow Realm!" Alex looked wide-eyed and crazily back and forth from the kids to her 'father'. Xanthos sneered at her.

"From this day," he snarled at Alex, "You're back to being a damn Yuki. And, from this day, you're an enemy to the duel Assassins!" Alex stared at her father wide eyed when he didn't deny what Yubel said.

"W-w-what… happened?" A small voice asked. Everybody turned to face Tammy, the source of the voice. Her eyes were back to their normal emerald color. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain.

"My heart!" she screamed in pain. She fell to her knees, before passing out onto the stone cold floor. Xanthos smirked, and slammed his hand onto a red button near his chair before corroding into darkness.

"Dammit!" Alex er… well, Tabby snarled. She turned towards the kids, "Somebody pick Tammy up! We need to get out of here!" They all wordlessly obeyed, and Jesse heaved Tammy onto his back, piggy-back style.

"Follow me!" Tabby said, "There's a back entrance only I know about! We should be able to get out that way and get Tammy to a hospital! Quickly!" Everybody nodded and followed Tabby.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I thought you said you could get me out of here._

"I've been trying!"

_You said __that__ two hours ago. __And__ two hours before that!_

"OCD much?"

_What's OCD mean?_

"Great."

_Get me out of here!_

"I'm trying!"

Whoever could that be?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tammy: What did you do to me!?!?!?!?!?

Meki: Nuttin' that you didn't deserve.

Tammy: I didn't deserve that!!!!

Meki: Oh well... Go ahead, kill me, yadda, yadda, yadda. Just as a reminder: If you kill me, I can't update this or Guardians!!!!

Tammy: I hate you so much.

Meki: I hate you too.

Tammy: At least I don't live in Denial.

Meki: Shut up.


	19. Tricks and Tears

Meki: Hi!! I'm back, with another chapter!

Chazz: Great, she's back.

Meki: Hey! Anyway, I would've updated sooner, but I got an idea for a story during a lockdown in school today and I wanted to start it!

Chazz: Why did you have a lockdown?!

Meki: Because, The people in charge of my school wanted to make sure we all knew what to do if a guy with a gun came to the school.

Chazz: ..okay...

Meki: Yeah. Anyway, I'd like it if you'd just give my other story, Forbidden Love, a chance! Okay, anyway, onto the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX. Even in my dreams those lawyers attack me.**

**Chapter 19**

Tabby, or Alex, if you prefer, had lead them out of the old warehouse successfully. Now, they were blinking into the harsh Saturday morning light. It was about eleven or so.

"Come on!" Tabby encouraged, "We have to get Tammy to a hospital!" Everybody nodded and started following her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about an hour later, and they were all impatiently waiting outside a hospital room at Domino Hospital.

"You can go in now," A nurse said exiting the room. "Just don't be too loud, okay?" The kids nodded and entered the room. The nurse followed them in.

Tammy was lying on the hospital bed, deathly still. There was an I.V needle in the back of her hand, and she had a gas mask over her mouth and noise.

"Now," the nurse said, "How exactly did this happen?" The kids looked at each other nervously. Tabby was the one who spoke up.

"It was my fault miss," She said in a voice that made her seemed like she was very scared. "She was playing with our brothers' chemicals' for his science project even though I told her not to." The nurse nodded, taking in every word Tabby was saying.

"And where was your brother?" The nurse asked. Tabby smiled.

"He was in detention," Tabby said with a grin. "He was sentenced for three years of Saturday detentions when he put graffiti all over the gym and the outside of the school." The nurse nodded.

"I understand," She said, "Well, when your sister gets up you can take her home." She handed Tabby a container of pills. "This is for if she has a headache or anything after she gets up. Give her two of these, and only two. Okay?" Tabby pocketed the container.

"Yes," She said, and the nurse nodded before leaving the room. Unable to contain it any longer, all of the kids started laughing.

"Not even Tammy could pull that off," Roxie complimented, "And she could probably get away with almost anything." Suddenly a noise filled the room.

It went on until Roxie caught some of the lyrics.

_**Pretty paper boxes tied with bows,**_

_**In the sun or in the snow,**_

"That's Tammy's cell phone!" She exclaimed, "But who could be calling her? Me and Jason are the only ones who call her unless it is…" Roxie and Jason looked at each other, with mortified looks on their faces.

"Who is it?" Jesse asked, reaching for Tammy's cell phone. However, Roxie snatched it up and answered it. She pressed the Speaker Phone button so everybody could hear.

"Hello?" She said cautiously into the phone. A voice came over it.

_Roxie?_ The voice said, _Why__ are you answering Tammy's cell phone? What did she do this time?_ Roxie gave a laugh.

"Oh she didn't do anything Mrs. Sanders," Roxie said nervously into the phone.

_The put her on! This is her cell phone, not hers!_ Tammy's mother snapped impatiently. Roxie put her hand over the speaking part of the phone and mouthed, "What do I do?" Tabby held her hand out for the phone. Roxie handed the phone over silently.

"Hey, mom?" Tabby said on the phone.

_Tammy!_ Her mother snapped, _You've__ got some explaining to do!_ Tabby looked around nervously.

"Uh, what do you mean Mom?" Tabby said nervously.

_Don't 'what do you mean?' me Missy!_ She snapped, _You__ know exactly what I mean!_

"Um, no I don't mom," Tabby said, while trying to control her laughter with the others.

_Yes you do! Sneaking off to that Japanese school without asking me!_ Tammy's mom snapped.

"But Mrs. Sanders!" Roxie whined, "She only did it because you'd say no! You always say no to everything she wants to do!"

_Tammy, you have this on speaker!?_ Tammy's mom sounded mortified.

"Nope," Tabby said, "Roxie put it on speaker when she answered. And she's right! I mean, the only reason you don't want me here is because you don't want me to get back together with my brother!"

_You don't have a brother!_ Tammy's mom snarled, and Tabby gave a laugh.

"Yes I do!" She said, "You just don't want to admit it! Just because our sister was kidnapped you think you can separate us and never let us see each other! What kind of mother do you think you are?!"

_That isn't true!_ Tammy's mother snarled again._ Who even told you that bullshit?!_ Tabby glanced warily around the room before giving a look that said, "I'm going to tell her."

"Because," Tabby said eerily calm, "This isn't Tammy speaking to you."

_Stop the lies Tammy! Who do you think I am?_

"Oh, I'm not lying." Tabby said, "I'm just not telling you my name."

_Then who are you!?_ Tammy's mom screamed into the phone.

"I'm a girl who you thought was dead ten years ago." Tabby said before hanging the phone up.

"Ooh," Roxie said, "She's going to be so pissed! And probably shocked too. She wasn't expecting that!" Tabby laughed.

"Yeah, she probably wasn't." Tabby agreed.

"H-h-hey," A voice drawled, thick with sleep and antibiotics. "W-what h-happened?" Jesse turned to see Tammy, eyes half lidded, blinking sleepily.

"Hey," He said, "Your sister over there just pranked your mom." A smile crawled its way onto Tammy's face. It disappeared as quickly as it came as she yawned sleepily.

"We can leave now," Jesse told Tammy, and she nodded, yawning again.

"Here," Jesse said, "I'll carry you." Tammy gave a soft smile, but winced when Jesse pulled the I.V needle from her hand.

Soon enough, he had Tammy situated in a piggy back position on his back. Her head fell over his shoulder, and he could tell that she had fallen asleep again.

"Well, let's sign her out and figure out what to do next," Tabby said. Everybody nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Tammy woke next, they were on a boat. She walked out onto the deck, wobbling slightly.

"Where are we going?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going back to Duel Academy," Jesse told her. Tammy froze mid-rub.

"What about Jaden!?" She said, frightened, "Aren't we going to figure out some way to save him from the Shadow Realm?!"Jesse looked down at the water sadly.

"Tabby doesn't think we can find a way to save him," He said quietly. Tears appeared in Tammy's eyes.

"N-N-No!" She shrieked. "No! He can't be gone! He just can't!" Tammy started sobbing into Jesse's shirt hysterically. Jesse seemed taken aback at this. He looked around for help, but only saw Alexis. He looked at her for help, but she only shrugged.

It was like she was saying, "She chose you to cry on. Deal with it." So, Jesse just stood there and waited for Tammy to calm down.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Jesse, Tammy finally calmed down. Her tears had dissolved into hiccups by now, and she was looking up at him with a tear-stained face.

"I-I'm sorry," She hiccupped at Jesse, stepping away, "I shouldn't have been crying all over you like that." Jesse smiled at her.

"It's alright," He said, "You were upset about Jaden. If he was my brother, I would've been upset too." Tammy nodded, and they looked out towards the slowly approaching Island.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Jesse asked Tammy.

"I don't know," She answered monotonously. Jesse grinned at her.

"Aw come on!" He whined in his best teasing voice, "I thought you were the one calling all the shots for this?!" Tammy smiled and started giggling as Jesse started poking her. Then, an idea crept into her mind.

"Hey Jesse," She said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I've got an idea on how to get Jaden back."

"How?"

"Well, we'll have to…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Ooh, what's Tammy's idea?

Chazz: I don't know, but you're going to tell us.

Meki: I know I am! ...Next Chapter! So, Read and Review! If you don't, my bunnies will attack! ...Okay, they're on break, but still! Read and Review!


	20. Oh, The Irony!

Meki: T.T

Tammy: What's wrong?

Meki: T.T This story is coming to a close in three chapters!

Tammy: That sucks!

Meki: I know! T.T

Tammy: Damn. I don't want this to end!

Meki: I know! Tjhat's why I have something in mind.

Tammy: What?

Meki: Not telling! And, this chapter you figure out who Yubel's brother is! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 20**

"Are you sure this is going to work Tammy?" Jesse asked nervously.

"Pretty sure," Tammy said, "Yubel says it'll work, so we just have to trust her."

"So uh, remind me," Jesse said, "Why are we in the Abandoned Dorm?" Tammy sighed and put the kitchen knife in her hands down. (Where did she get that?!)

"Because," She said calmly, "Kids went missing here to the Shadow realm, right?"

"Yes," Jesse said, "But I still don't under-"

"Then that's why we're here!" Tammy said cheerfully, picking the kitchen knife up again. She started dragging the blade in a straight line up both of her arms until it reached the sleeve of her white T-shirt. Blood flowed down at a slow pace on both of her arms, and she had flinched when she dragged the blade across her arms, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Okay," She said, "You're next Jesse." Jesse gulped and took a step back when Tammy walked up to him with what seemed to him, an unnaturally sharp knife.

"Um," he said, "I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Come on Jesse!" Tammy whined, using puppy dog eyes on him, "You want to get my brother back too! And you promised we'd do this **together**!" Tammy put emphasis on 'together'. "And, this ritual only works for two people!" Jesse sighed at Tammy and gave in to her puppy dog eyes. Then he made a mental note to kill whoever created puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," He sighed, and Tammy repeated what she did to herself to Jesse. "Now what?" he said after Tammy finished the cuts (he was also wearing a T-shirt).

"Grab my hands," Tammy commanded, and Jesse grabbed them. Tammy sighed and took a deep breath. Soon it was silent, except for Jesse and Tammy's breathing, and the echoing _drip! __drip__drip_ of their blood on the floor.

After a little bit, Tammy opened her eyes, and took another deep breath.

"By the power of the Shadow Realm," She recited softly, "We ask thine's depths to receive our offering of our blood and take us within the depths of the Shadow Realm. Take us to a lost soul in the depths. By the power of the Shadow Realm, we give our blood as an offering."

A dark swirl of darkness started swirling around Jesse and Tammy. There was a flash of darkness, and they two weren't there anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys!" Tabby and Syrus shouted breathlessly as they slammed through the Slifer cafeteria doors, slamming Chazz's in the face. "We have a problem!"

"What's the problem cadet?" Hassleberry asked.

"Tammy… and Jesse... are missing!" Tabby shouted breathlessly.

"What!" They all shouted, except for Syrus and Tabby.

"What do you mean?!" Chazz snapped, having recovered from his make out with the door. (sorry, couldn't resist! XD)

"What do you think I mean!?" Tabby snapped.

"Did you guys check everywhere?" Alexis asked, and they nodded.

"What about the Abandoned Dorm?" Atticus asked, "Did you check there?"

"No," Tabby said slowly, "I didn't know there was an Abandoned Dorm."

"Didn't Syrus tell you?" Alexis asked, and Tabby shook her head 'no'.

"Well come on," Atticus said, "Let's check there." They nodded and headed off towards the Abandoned Dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tammy looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Jesse?!" She called frantically, hoping he was somewhere.

"Tammy?!" a voice called back. It wasn't Jesse's voice, but it seemed familiar, yet different at the same time.

"Who's there?!" She called, panicked, "I know Jujitsu and Tai Chi! You… You don't scare me!"

"Tammy?" A different voice called this time, and it was one Tammy recognized quite clearly.

"Jesse!" She cried with hope, "Where are you?!"

"Wait," Jesse called back, "We'll come to you!" This scared Tammy for a second. What did Jesse mean with 'We?' Then, she realized something. He must have Jaden with him!

Tammy waited for a little it before Jesse and someone else emerged. It took her a moment to realize the kid with him was Jaden. Yet, something seemed different. Then, it hit her. It was his eyes. They weren't a calm honey brown color anymore. No.

They were an evil golden color.

Before Tammy could do anything, her eyes turned to green and orange eyes. Yubel was in control now.

And she muttered only one word…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're not here," Alexis said after they had finished checking the dorm. "Where could they be?"

"We didn't check the basement yet," Tabby said, "We could check there." They nodded and headed down the stairs towards the depths of the basement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Haou."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're not here either," Tabby said mournfully.

"They were," Atticus said, examining the kitchen knife and blood on the floor. "And they performed a ritual of some sort."

"What would they be doing?" Alexis asked.

"They probably did a ritual to enter the Shadow Realm," Atticus, "But how did they know about a ritual to go there?"

"It was probably Yubel," Tabby said, "She knows how to manipulate the darkness to get them in there. She probably did this."

"Why'd they even do that?" Alexis asked.

"Because," Tabby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They went to save Jaden!"

"What do we do now?" Alexis asked.

"The only thing we **can** do," Tabby said, "Wait. Wait and pray they come back safely."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boy gave a smirk.

"And I thought you forgot about me Yubel," he said casually. Yubel went and smacked him on his head.

"And I thought you actually matured," She snapped, "But I guess we were both wrong." Jesse gave a laugh.

There was the sound of echoing footsteps as Tammy's eyes returned to normal.

"What was that?!" She said, sounding panicked as she heard the continuous echoing footsteps.

"I don't know," Haou said, "But it might be Xanthos."

"Xanthos?!" Both kids shouted and Haou nodded. The echoing footsteps were heard again, louder this time. Haou turned to Tammy.

"Let Yubel out," he said.

"Wh-what?!" She stuttered.

"Just do it!" Haou snapped.

"O-okay," Tammy said in a small voice. She closed her eyes and waited a second. When her eyes opened again, she had one green eye and one orange eye.

"Yubel ready?" Haou asked, "We have to get out of here now." Yubel nodded.

"How are we going to do that?" Jesse asked.

"Watch and learn," Haou said.

"By the power of Shadows," Haou and Yubel said in unison, "We relinquish the grasp it has wound around us. Unweave the knots of darkness holding us here, and return us to the realm of light. Relinquish the grasp on the three of us, and take us back!"

There was a flash of light, and then they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a flash of light in the basement of the Abandoned Dorm where the others were waiting.

After the flash died down, there stood Tammy, Jaden, and Jesse. Jaden and Tammy's eyes had returned to their normal color.

"You're back!" Tabby and Alexis squealed.

"Sorry about that Tabby," Tammy said nervously, "I wanted to get Jaden back."

"I know you wanted to get our older brother ba-" Tabby said before pausing. "What the hell did you do to your arms?!" Jesse and Tammy looked down at their arms. They looked at each other, then at everybody else.

"Uhhh…" They said together nervously, "We don't know?!" Tabby glared at them.

"Liars," She said. Jaden looked around nervously.

"What did you say about me?" He said, nervous. Tabby looked at him incredulously.

"You mean Tammy didn't tell you that your our older triplet?" She said incredulously.

"Uh no," Jaden said, "And on that topic, here's my answer:" Jaden didn't say anything though. He had fainted.

"Now you've done it." Tammy said.

"You're not off the hook," Tabby snapped back.

"Okay," Atticus said, intervening, "Why don't we get Jaden to the infirmary, as well as Jesse and Tammy to get their arms looked at. Okay?" Everybody nodded and agreed but Tammy. But, she was forced along anyways. But before they picked Jaden up this happened:

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"You fainted," Alexis answered.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Because we told you that we were your younger sisters!" Tammy and Tabby chorused happily. And with that, poor Jaden fainted a second time.

Oh, the irony.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: XD Whoever didn't see Haou as Yubel's brother was stupid. No, not really. But, they did get it wrong!

Tammy: Yeah, only like four or five kids got it right!

Meki: I think that's how many kids reviewed on that topic... Nevermind.

Tammy: Yeah.

Meki: Well, there's how Jaden found out about his triplet sisters! XD I do feel sorry for him though.

Tammy: Why?

Meki: Because he fainted. Twice!

Tammy: Oh well.

Meki: Whatever. Read and Review! The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I update! Oh, and before I forget, I have a poll!

Who do **you** want Tabby to be paired with? Your Choices are:

(**A**) Hassleberry

(**B**) Chazz

(**C**) Bastion

(**D**) Atticus

or...

(**E**) Jason

Meki: Sorry, but Jesse's been taken by Tabby and Syrus has been kidnapped by Roxie. And I'm not having Zane here, it's be too chaotic. So, read and review, and vote!


	21. Flashbacks

Meki: We're back!!

Tammy: Yay!!

Meki: And here are the results so far for the Tabby pairing:

**A: Hassleberry: 0**

**B: Chazz: 1**

**C: Bastion: 0 (I was expecting that)**

**D: Atticus: 2 (That took me by surprise)**

**E: Jason: 1**

Meki: And on that note, I'm sorry but we're chucking Hassleberry and Bastion.

Hassleberry/Bastion: Hey!

Meki: And, it's up to you to pick from these three:

**A: Atticus**

**B: Jason**

**C: Chazz**

Meki: I'm going to say though, by the looks of it, Attius'll end up being paired with Tabby. Oh well. Read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX ****ain't**** mine… though I wish it was.**

**Chapter 21**

"You two will be fine," Ms. Fontaine said as she finished tying Tammy's last bandage.

"And Jaden?" Tammy asked. Ms. Fontaine looked over at Jaden, unconscious on the bed.

"He'll be fine," Ms. Fontaine said. "He'll probably wake up soon though. You can stay here until he wakes if you want." Tammy, Tabby, and Alexis nodded.

_Jaden's unconsciousness_

**Right now, Jaden is running through some flashbacks that are confusing him a little. Let's see what they are.**

_A little boy was standing in a park, with his hands over his eyes. He seemed only about five years old. We can identify this little boy as the one and only, Jaden Yuki. He seemed to be counting._

_"Eight… Nine… Ten!" Jaden finished saying, "Ready or not, here I come!" It seemed like Jaden was playing hide and seek with someone, but __who_

_Giggles came from a bush nearby. It was quickly followed by a loud, '__Shhhh__!' and a lot more giggles._

_Jaden crept up to the bush quietly and then said out loud, "Hmm, where could they be?" He then pounced on the contents of the bush, and two screaming __and giggling__ girls darted from it._

_The two girls wore little white flower girl dresses, and their hair had been done up in pigtails, kept in place with matching white ribbons. They were barefoot as they ran away from Jaden giggling. Their hair was brown, and eyes emerald green._

_Jaden was chasing them around barefoot as well. He was wearing what seemed to be a little kid's version of a tuxedo. How somebody got him in that is still a mystery to us._

_As he neared the two girls, he managed to grab one of their sleeves of their dress. As he reached for the other, she shrieked in delight and darted off again._

_"Can't catch me!"__ She shrieked in delight._

_"__Wanna__ bet?!" Jaden called as he darted after her, leaving the other girl there. She laughed as Jaden neared the girl._

_"Run Tammy!" She called, "Run! He's right behind you!" Tammy ran off again, right through the gate of the park they were at._

_The park was right across the street from a church, where we can imply that a wedding had just happened. The two kids ran out into the street, laughing and giggling like mad._

_Suddenly, a truck horn was heard. It honked loudly, and the girl still in the park stared wide eyed in fear at the scene unveiling in front of her. The truck hit the two kids head on._

_"Jaden!__ Tammy!" The girl shrieked as she ran towards the motionless bodies of the two kids as the truck driver got out._

_"Mommy!"__ She wailed, "Daddy! Help! Something's wrong with Jaden and Tammy!" The girl was nearly hysterical by now._

_The truck driver, by this point, had flipped out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. He was reporting the accident and calling for an ambulance. The girl continued to wail mournfully for her parents._

_Jaden at this point had been clinging to the edge of consciousness desperately. But now, he had submitted to it and fell unconscious._

**This flashback seemed extremely sad. Wonder what other memories he has, and if they're any happier.**

_Three kids looked up ecstatically at their father. He was holding something in front of them. They were three different decks._

_On the right was a deck with the card Elemental Hero Flame Wingman flipped up._

_On the left was a deck with the card Barrel Dragon flipped up._

_And in the middle was a deck with the card Moisture Creature flipped up._

_"Dad!"__ The three kids squealed in delight as they __glomped__ their dad. He laughed along with their mom who was in the room.__ They all picked up the deck they were standing in front of._

_"Thank you!" They chorused to him._

_"__Dad,__ does this mean-?" the little boy of the group asked, and his father laughed and nodded._

_"Yes, Jaden," his father said, "You, Tammy, and Tabby are all getting enrolled in Duel Prep this year." This caused an immediate reaction of the three __kids__glomping__ their dad again._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The kids repeated over and over again. Their father smiled._

_"Just make sure you guys play from your heart." He said, and they all nodded._

**This memory ****pixeled**** out as it was replaced with a different one.**

_"We don't __wanna__ go!" Two kids chorused firmly, holding each others' hands. "We don't __wanna__ leave each other!"_

_"Come with me Tammy/Jaden," their parents said, grabbing the others hand. They drug them away, but not without the two kids kicking and scratching and trying to claw their way free._

_Tears welled in Tammy and Jaden's eyes as they were separated._

_They didn't want to be separated._

_Jaden's unconsciousness ends_

When Jaden woke up, relieved looking faces greeted him.

"So you're finally up," Jesse teased. Tammy grinned at this. It was so obvious that she liked him.

"Yeah," Jaden said, pushing himself into a sitting position. "So, when can I leave?" Tammy laughed. She had something on her mind.

"Oh, you can't leave for another week," She said, trying not to laugh. Jaden's face fell as he heard that.

"What!?" He shouted, and Tammy cracked.

"Joking with you Jaden," Tammy said, and Jaden let out a sigh of relief.

"So I really am allowed to go?" He asked everybody, and they nodded. He smiled as he swung himself off of the bed. He turned to Tabby and Tammy.

"Is what you said actually true?" He asked. Tabby and Tammy looked at each other.

"Yup!" They said smiling, with a huge grin on their faces. And Jaden grinned back.

"Great!" Chazz murmured, "Two more Yuki's to deal with."Let's see. How many lumps does Chazz have on his head? Let's count them together kids!

_Smack!_

Okay, that's one…

_Thwack!_

Okay, that's two…

_Smash!_

Okay, I'm not sure if smacking his head off of the doorframe is legal in this game Tammy, but we'll count it any way! So, how many was that kids?

Three!

Okay, let's go back to normal. I feel like I talked to a bunch of kindergarteners.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The school year is now drawing to an end, and Tabby, Tammy, and Jaden have been getting closer in a brotherxsister relationship.

And, they have been making a plan of some sort. What is it? I can't tell you. They seem pretty secretive. However, everybody else seems to know what they're doing. So, we'll leave it at that and hope nothing explodes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: okay...

Tammy: ...

Jesse: ...

Chazz: I hate you. I hate you all.

Meki: That's not nice!!!!

Chazz: Whatever.

Meki: Read and review! And, vote again to decide who gets paired with Tabby! This chapter and the next are the last ones to vote!

Read and Review!


	22. Parent Trap Much?

Meki: We're back!!

Tammy: Yup.

Meki: And so far the results for Tabby pairing is:

**A: Atticus: 3**

**B: Jason: 1**

**C: Chazz: 1**

Meki: So you know what, I think we'll just go with a TabbyxAtticus pairing, alright? Alright.

Tammy: Okay.

Tabby: ...

Meki: Onto the chapter!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 22**

**Location: Somewhere in America**

**Time: Unknown. My watch broke over two hours ago.**

A group of kids snuck up to one of the houses in the town. They seemed to be talking about something in a quiet voice. Then, three of them walked up to the door. Two of them hid on either side of the door, and the third rung the door bell standing in front of it.

The door opened, and a woman's head popped out.

"Tammy?" The woman questioned.

"Hi mom!" Tammy (or is it?) said cheerfully.

"You are in big trouble missy!" Alicia snapped.

"Aw," Another girl said, popping up from the side of the door, "What'd I do this time?" Alicia looked back and forth from the two girls and then sighed.

"I knew you should've never given Roxie that Chemistry set." She sighed. "Which one of you is the real Tammy?"

"I am!" They both said at the same time. Jaden popped up from behind the two girls and through his armsover their shoulders.

"Who knows?" He said with a grin, "Maybe I'm Tammy!" The girls started laughing and giggling.

"Jaden!" They shrieked in delight, "You're not a girl!"

"Tammy," Alicia said, pointing to a random girl, "Explain. Now."

"If I must," Said the girl opposite of the one she pointed at. "You see, there are things called triplets. The doofus behind us is our older brother, and the girl next to me is my older sister, but his younger sister. And I'm both of them little sister! See how that works out?!" Alicia sighed.

"Tammy," Alicia sighed, "Why did you ever give her that chemistry set?"

"Hey!" Roxie called, running up the walk, dragging a poor bluenette with her, "I take offense in that! I'm not able to do this with that Chemistry Set!"

"Why did I have to come again Jaden?" the bluenette asked Jaden.

"Cause you offered to Syrus," Jaden said brightly.

"Tammy," Alicia snapped, "A real explanation. Right now." Tammy sighed.

"You know how I went to that Japanese school?" Tammy said, "Well yeah, I met him," She pointed over her shoulder to Jaden, "And him," She pointed towards Syrus, who Roxie was still holding, "there, along with some other people."

"And the girl next to you?" Alicia inquired.

"I'm the girl who talked to you on Tammy's cell phone," Tabby said with a smile. "And you seemed really mad."

"You did!" Jason called, leisurely walking up the walk.

"Tammy," Alicia sighed, "How many kids are here?" Tammy counted in her head and on her fingers a moment.

"Ummm…" She said, thinking, "I think only us six."

"And who are they all?" Alicia sighed.

"Hey!" Jason and Roxie snapped, "You know us!"

"I mean the others," Alicia said.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale," Syrus said, trying to get out of Roxie's grasp.

"I'm Jaden Yuki," Jaden said smiling.

"And I'm Tabitha Yuki," Tabby said smiling as well.

'And don't forget me!" Tammy piped up cheerfully, "Tamantha Yuki!" Alicia sighed.

"Okay," She said, "Now I really think that Roxie did this with her chemistry set."

"Actually Mom," Tammy said, "Roxie blew that up two weeks after her birthday."

"Do I even want to know?" Jaden and Tabby Chorused.

"Nope," Tammy said with a grin. "So believe me yet Mom?"

"Looks like I have no choice but to believe you." She sighed. She turned towards Jaden, "But how are you even allowed here." Jaden scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, uh, you see," He said. Alicia got the message and sighed.

"I should've never let you see The Parent Trap," Alicia sighed at Tammy, who grinned in return.

"So let me take a wild guess," Alicia said, "You want me and Jonathan back together?" The kids all nodded.

"We separated for your own good." Alicia sighed, "Because Tabby was abducted all those years ago by Xanthos." Tammy smiled.

"But that's just it Mom!" She said with a grin, "Xanthos is gone! He can't hurt us anymore!"

"And let me guess again," Alicia said, "You won't leave me alone until I go see Jonathan?" The kids all nodded solemnly. Alicia sighed.

"Alright," She said, "I'll go see him." The kids all broke out in grins, and Roxie started squeezing the life out of poor Syrus.

Okay, before we go on to the next part, can somebody remove Roxie from Syrus? We don't want him to die!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alicia," Jonathan said, bowing on one knee, "Will you marry me?" Can you say, Awwness moment? 'Cuz that's what I am thinking. And what everybody else is thinking.

"Of course," Alicia said, accepting the ring held out to her. The kids all began cheering.

Maybe things were _actually_ going back to normal.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Meki: Alright, the next chapter is the last and it's going to be an epilogue type thingie.

Tammy: Okay...

Meki: Yup. Can anybody guess what it is going to be? Cookie to anybody who gets it right!

**Hint: Look at the last part of the chapter**

Meki: Read and review!


	23. Wedding Chaos

Meki: And here's the last Chapter of Return from Darkness!

Tammy: Yup! And it's really Chaotic!

Meki: Yup!

Tammy: So what ar you waiting for?

Meki: Yeah! You know you want to!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Epilogue (or Chapter 23 if you prefer)**

It was the day of the wedding, and everybody was in a frenzy. So you know here are the parts everybody is playing in the wedding:

Roxie: Flower girl

Syrus: The poor, poor ring bearer that has to walk next to Roxie. XD poor Syrus.

Best Men: Jaden (it's his dad getting married), Jesse (he still curses puppy dog eyes for getting him into this), and Chazz (who was forced against his will).

Bridesmaids: Tammy (her mom getting married), Tabby (her 'adoptive' parents getting married), and Alexis (Jaden's to kawaii to say no too!)

Atticus was filming the wedding and Hassleberry has no part. Poor Hassleberry.

Okay, anyway, when it was time for the wedding, _**almost**_ everything went smoothly. Okay, who am I kidding? Everything was crazy. It all started when the pairings of bridesmaids walked down the aisle to their position, with everybody going "Aw!" and "Cute!" What happened? This is what:

Nothing happened with Jaden and Alexis, but it all started when Jesse and Tammy were walking down.

Tammy had chosen that moment to become a klutz.

She and Jesse were walking down the aisle, arms linked, and Atticus filming and taking pictures. Then, Tammy's heel broke somehow and she fell backwards, taking Jesse down with her. This caused Tabby and Chazz who was walking down the aisle to trip over both of them.

The person playing the wedding music decided to be **really** smart at the moment. He decided to switch from 'Here comes the bride' to the 'Chicken Dance' for some reason.

By the time Jesse, Tammy, Chazz, and Tabby got themselves picked up and up where they were supposed to be, the piano person was scolded and changed songs. Tammy was in her bare feet during the whole time.

The next mistake was Roxie and Syrus.

Roxie's arm was linked on Syrus's, just like it was supposed to be. She had her flower basket dangling off of that same arm. She was using the other hand to chuck flower petals at everybody. Syrus had a look on his face like he was going to have a panic attack while he was holding the pillow with the rings.

Then, by luck (or was it?) Roxie happened to find Tammy's broken heel. She tripped over it, and fell flat on her face, flower petals flying everywhere. She didn't go down alone though. She brought little Syrus (who isn't so little to her) down with her. The pillow flew from his hands, and skidded fifteen feet in front of them to where everybody else was standing. The funny thing was: The rings were still on the pillow.

They picked themselves up, and Roxie drug Syrus the rest of the way and picked the pillow up for him, and handed it to him. Then, she let go of his arm and skipped over with the girls and Syrus went over to the guys.

Thankfully, nothing happened when Alicia and Jonathan walked down the aisle.

They got married, and it was time for the reception.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was… eventful to say the least," Jason said at the reception. Tammy grinned.

"Yup!" She said.

"How can you be so peppy?" Jesse sighed, "You were the whole reason all that happened!"

"You were Tammy," Atticus agreed, "And this tape is going up on Youtube(which I don't own)!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Tabby seethed at him, and Atticus grinned and held the tape above his head.

"I would!" He replied with a grin, "Unless you think you can get this tape from me?"

Tabby jumped for the tape and missed. She continued to do this until a thought came to her mind.

"Bonsai!" She shouted as she tackled Atticus, causing the tape to fly through the air and land in the middle of the cake. She and Atticus started laughing as Tammy just grinned madly.

'Hmmm,' Tammy thought evilly, 'I just got a brilliant idea.' She then walked over to the now ruined cake and picked up a glob of it. She then walked back over to Jesse and shoved the cake in his face.

"There!" She said brightly, "Now there's a pretty picture!"

"And I got it on tape!" Atticus said, now standing up with a camcorder that he somehow got a hold of. Jesse wiped the cake of his face.

"You're going to get it Tammy," He said, icing still covering his face.

"Oh yeah?" Tammy said, "Well you gotta catch me first!" She stuck her tongue out at Jesse and dashed off.

"You're going to get it now!" Jesse called, dashing after Tammy, causing her to squeal in delight like a little girl.

"I somehow was expecting that," Jaden said bluntly, and Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Sooooo…." Jaden said, "Who wants to go see what happens?" All of the kids raised their hands. "Well let's go!" They followed Jesse and Tammy who had ran out of the building.

Outside, Tammy was running in circles around the church lawn, with Jesse hot on her heels. Each time he came close to catching her, she squealed and darted off again.

"Run Tammy!" Tabby called, "Run! He's right behind you!" Tammy shrieked in delight and ran off again, straight through the gates of the church into the middle of the road.

Suddenly, this scene seemed really familiar to Jaden. And he knew why.

"Watch out Tammy!" He shouted, causing her to jump. Right at that moment, a big truck honked its horn loudly and she screamed in fear.

"Tammy!" Jesse shouted, and ran and tackled her, sending both of them flying and tumbling across the asphalt onto the other side of the road, and the truck screeched to a halt. The driver climbed out og the truck.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, sounding concerned. Jesse looked down at Tammy, then back at the driver.

"We're fine," He said, helping Tammy up, "Just a little shook up." The driver nodded and climbed back into the truck. The rest of the kids ran across the lawn towards Jesse and Tammy as they walked across the road to the church lawn.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked, and they nodded. Both of them seemed banged up. Jesse's elbow was bleeding, and Tammy had blood running from both of her knees.

"Okay," Tammy told everybody, "Is it agreed that we won't tell our parents about this?" Everybody nodded.

"That means no putting that on Youtube!" Tabby snapped at Atticus, nudging him in the ribs. He nodded, and Tabby smiled.

Jesse and Tammy then snuck inside and cleaned themselves up, somehow not getting seen by Tammy's parents.

So, as the School Chapter of the story ends, a new one opens.

Can anybody say Summer Vacation?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Well, the story's done!

Tammy: Will there be a sequel?

Meki: Maybe... Maybe not...

Tammy: Please?

Jesse: Please?

Tammy/Jesse: Please?

Meki: Read and Review! And, there **MIGHT** be a sequel, I'm not sure... Or am I?

(the end kinda gives it away)

Read and Review!


	24. BLOOPERS!

**!!!BLOOPERS!!! XD**

Meki: Alright maggots! I want to get this done the first time, and done right, got it?!?!

Jaden (raises hand and waves it around wildly): Question! I gotsa question!!!

Meki (sighs and slaps forehead): What is it Jaden?

Jaden: What does maggot mean?

Meki: Any other smart questions?

Syrus: Why are you talking like a military officer?

Meki (in military uniform): Because I just had basketball practice.

Chazz: Why does that have anything to do with this?

Meki (blows whistle): Take 3000 laps!

Chazz: What the fuck?!

Meki (blows whistle again): 30000 more laps! Get to it!

Chazz: Whatever (starts walking and Meki blows whistle)

Meki: I said run! (turns to everybody else)

Meki: Alright people, places!

Tabby (sighs): Why do I have the feeling that this going to take a loooooooooooooooong time?

Tammy: Because It's Meki.

Meki: PLACES!

---On the Boat with Tammy---

Tammy: (leaning against railing and phone rings) (ignores it)_ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring_

Tammy: (continues to ignore it)

Meki: Tammy, you're supposed to answer it.

Tammy: I am? Wait a minute- we started?! How come I wasn't told?!

Meki (sigh): Why else would you be on the boat?!

Tammy: Umm… Wait, don't tell me! I know this!!! (starts thinking)

Meki (slaps forehead and groans): Somebody get me a Latte.

Jeanna: Umm… Alyssa stole them.

Meki: God dammit. Somebody lock her away before she wreaks havoc over the set!

---End Scene---

---Boat Scene (again)---

Meki: Alright, places everybody! Take 572563134!

Jaden: (sniggers)

Tammy: (leans against railing of boat and waits and nothing happens)

Meki: Roxie, call her!

Roxie: Why? She's right there!

Meki (sighs and slaps forehead): Because that's your part!!

---End Scene---

---When Transfers are introduced---

Sheppard: And from our American Academy, Tamantha Sanders!

Tammy: (walks in and starts to trip but hops trying to regain balance)

Everybody on set: (snickers)

Tammy: (falls on Jesse starting dominos with the transfers)

Meki: Alright, I need a new clacker! This thing has too many numbers on it!

Roxie: What's the number?

Meki: 2635857558447521657983498526487582648567487598529456795862554622835949875

Roxie: O.o

Meki: I know.

---End Scene---

---Alexis at the Computer---

Alexis: (finds out Tammy and Jaden are related) Holy Fucking Shit! No wonder that bitch looks so much like Jaden!

Tammy: I'm not a bitch blondie!

Alexis: You wanna bet shortie?

Roxie/Syrus: We resent that!

Tammy: I'm not short! And when you call me short, you insult Jaden! I'm just as tall as he is! (Alexis and Tammy get into a cat fight)

Alyssa: Cat Fight! Yayz! (jumps into cat fight)

Jeanna (to Tabby): I'll give you five bucks to give Sam a broken leg.

Tabby: Make it twenty and you got yourself a deal.

Jeanna: Alright.

Meki (slaps forehead again): Remind me why I have to do this again.

Jesse: Because this is your quote on quote 'free time'? (uses air quotes around 'free time')

---End Scene---

---Where Alexis confronts Tammy---

Tammy: So yeah, that's three pizzas to go.

Alexis: What the hell are you doing?

Tammy: Ordering lunch, why?

Alexis: That's it! I quit!

Everybody: O.o

Meki: Why the fuck are you quitting?! All she's doing is ordering pizza!

Alexis: Because she's been doing something stupid and random for the past 45655869 tries now!!!

Meki: Umm… to get things straight it was 4565**_6_**869, and come on! It's not that bad!

Alexis: Whatever. I'm still quitting.

---End Scene---

---Random---

Meki: Come back!! Please!!!

Alexis: Never!!

Meki: T.T Please!! This can't continue without you!!!

Alexis (flips hair): It's because I'm the star isn't it?

Meki: O.o Umm… Alexis, where have you been? You're _**never**_ the star of _**any**_ of my stories!!

Alexis: T.T (uses puppy dog eyes)

Meki: That won't work on me! Syrus does that way better than you!

Alexis: Whatever.

Meki: Now come back, Jaden's been pining for you.

Alexis: He has?

Meki (twitches violently as she lies): Ummm…. Yeah! He has! So come on, we have to go!

---End Scene---

---Random---

Jaden: (singing 1 billion bottles of beer on the wall with a beer in his hand)

Jeanna/Kyoko/Tabby/Tammy/Sora/Alyssa: He is _**not**_ my boyfriend/brother/cousin!

Jaden (slurred): (hic) 23338588 wait- what was number me on? I'll just start over.

(Jesse and Atticus laughing at their friend)

Tammy: No! No more drinking for you! You're under-age!

Jaden (slurred and falling over): No mees not Tam(hic)my! I's just having a little (hic) fun!

Tammy: You are drunk Jaden, and we're going! (drags Jaden away)

---End Scene---

---Where Tammy follows Alexis---

Alexis: (Walking along through the woods)

Tammy: (jumps out in front of Alexis) I'm the big bad wolf!!!

Alexis: (screams)

Meki: Cut! Next take! Take… Umm… What Take are we on? I lost count about 5000 takes ago!

Jesse: We were on take 2365635.

Meki: Alright! Take number 2365636!

Tammy: Aww, this again? Why can't I just let Alex take her and be over with it?

Meki: Because you have to pretend to care for Alexis.

Alexis: Hey!!

Tammy and Jesse: (snickering)

---End Scene---

---Random---

(Jaden and Jesse drunk and making out)

Tammy/Alexis: (Bright red and furious)

Spiritshipping Fangirls/Meki: Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!

Spiritshipping Fangirl: (taping them) It's sooooooo cute!

---End Scene---

---Where Tammy and Jesse cut themselves---

Tammy: (cuts herself with knife)

Jesse: I'm not going to do that.

Tammy (waves knife in Jesses face): Come on, you know you want to!

Jesse: Fine (takes knife and chucks it at Chazz and it hits him in the head)

Tammy (stares at body): Good shot Jesse. Now, how to dispose of the body?

Meki (tosses them flaming chainsaw): Just make sure to clean it when you're done.

Jesse/Tammy: O.o

Meki: What? I can bring him back whenever I want!

Tammy (grabs chainsaw and Jesse's collar): Come on Jesse! I want to have first shot!

---End Scene---

---Random---

(Alyssa, Kyoko, Jenna, and Tammy having a cat fight over Jesse)

Sora: …Syrus is mine!

Roxie: No, he's mine!

Jesse: Syrus, run away now!

Syrus: Eep!!!

Meki: (roaring with laughter)

Alexis: O.o that's cruel and unusual.

Meki: I know. Just wait for it.

Alexis: For what?

**Animefreak busts down wall**

Meki: That.

Ani: Don't worry Sho-kun! I'll save you! (drags Sho aka Syrus away)

Alexis: O.o

Meki: (laughs at Alexis)

---End Scene---

---Random---

(Jaden and Atticus running around performing Naked Time from Potter Puppet Pals)

Tammy: So Tabby, Alexis, it's agreed. We don't know any of them.

Alexis: Got it!

Tabby: Got it!

Random Fangirl: (taping performance) This is going on Youtube! (which I sadly don't own)

Meki: How did you get in here? This is a closed set!!!

---End Scene---

---When Atticus finds the Knife---

Atticus: What's this?

Alexis: (sighs and slaps her forehead)

Tabby: Why do I like you again?

Roxie: Mmmm! XD There's liquid candy on the floor! (laps up blood like a cat)

Everybody: O.o

Syrus: (passes out)

Roxie: What?

Meki: Umm… Never mind Roxie. Never you mind.

Roxie (shrugs shoulder): Alright.

---End Scene---

Meki: Alright, that's a wrap!

Chazz: What the-?

Meki: No more swearing from you or it's 500000000000000000 more laps!

Alexis: Can't you lighten up?

Meki: Do you not know who I am? I cannot lighten up, it's Chazz!

Chazz: Whatever.

Meki: Alright that's 3300000000000000000000000 laps and pushups for you!

Chazz: O.o

Meki: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddddddddddddd...

**_!!!CUT!!!_**


End file.
